The Pride Team Adventures: Dawn of the Dinosaurs
by pokeball645
Summary: After seeing Sid being taken away by a dinosaur, the Pride Team go underground to save him. Getting help from a dino-hunting weasel named Buck as they do.
1. The Baby's Coming?

**Hey there, my faithful viewers! I'm here to bring you... well, call it an experiment if you will. This is a sample of a little something that came to my head called 'The Pride Team Adventures'. I thought I'd write out this sample, see if you readers like it or not. If so, then I'll think about having some more parts of The Pride Team Adventures fresh from the oven.**

 **Now, I don't own anything from Pokemon, Ice Age, the Lion King, CatDog, or the Angry Beavers! This is just for fun. (Not to mention a little experimentation.)**

 **Here's the sample, guys! I give you...**

 **The Pride Team Adventures: Dawn of the Dinosaurs!**

* * *

Somewhere in icy mountains in the world, someone was sniffing at the icy ground in search of something. That someone is a saber-tooth squirrel who is named Scrat, and what he was trying to find are acorns. Finding acorns has been Scrat's goal in life even after he was thawed out from a block of ice after 20,000 years.

As he was sniffing, Scrat stopped just at the edge of a cliff. He looked to see that it looked to be about a 200 foot drop, and what was hidden in the cloudy abyss is a complete mystery to him. Yet, he was not in any hurry of finding out for himself.

When he caught the scent of something, Scrat looked over at another cliff, and he was happy to see the very thing he was looking for... His prized nut. He quickly scurried across the vine that was attached to both cliffs, and also being careful not to fall off, until he finally made it to the other side. Just as he was about to get his prize, Scrat screamed when he saw that his nut was mysteriously missing.

He scanned the area and saw a bunch of leaves being scattered behind a tree. Scrat had a feeling that it must've been the thief that took his beloved nut, so he dove into a pile of leaves and made his way towards the tree. He emerged from the leaf pile with his back against the tree, then he slowly peaked his head to catch the thief. Just as he was about to set his plan to get his nut back into action, he froze and gasped in awe.

What he was gazing at was a female species of his own kind, something he thought he'd never see after 20,000 years of being in ice. The orange fur, and the dazzling blue eyes were making Scrat's heart skip a beat when he saw the female of his kind, called Scratte, blink in a beautiful kind of way. Scrat, now in love, groaned happily and fell to his side. He quickly got up and hid behind the tree as he gazed lovingly at Scratte.

But, when Scratte pulled out the same nut he was after, Scrat clawed at the tree bark, out of his love daze, and then quickly hid behind the tree again. He groaned in annoyance when he saw his beloved nut in the paws of a female of his own kind. Why should she keep it with her? That nut was his first!

When Scratte put the nut down, she had her back turned to continue her work. This gave Scrat the perfect chance to get his acorn back. As hard as he could, he stretched out his hand to grab the nut. But, as he grabbed the acorn, Scratte also grabbed it, that made Scrat come out of his hiding spot. The two saber-tooth squirrels looked into each others eyes. But then Scrat yanked the acorn away from Scratte and began to walk away with his prize, grumbling as he did.

Then he suddenly heard the sound of whimpering and sobbing, he turned to see Scratte breaking down in tears. He began to feel guilty, yet he was also fighting his uncontrollable for acorns. He was edging closer to Scratte, and while hesitating, he held out the acorn to her as a gesture of apology. Seeing the acorn in front of her made Scratte happy again. But, just as she had her paws on it, she grew annoyed when she saw that Scrat wasn't letting go of the acorn. It seems his uncontrollable desire for the acorn was coming back to him.

Scratte tried to pull it away, but Scrat pulled back. Then it turned into a tug-o-war for the acorn as they began to spin around. Then, Scrat unknowingly sent Scratte flying and happily hugged the acorn. Then he froze when he heard Scratte's panicked scream. He looked over the cliff to see Scratte falling down towards the cloudy abyss. He cried out in alarm, and after fighting with himself a little on the inside, he dove down to save her. He got closer and closer to her, he held out the acorn to her, until finally they were both holding on to the acorn.

Scrat groaned happily when he was looking at Scratte up close. They were both holding on to the acorn and still falling to the abyss below, it was quite a romantic moment. Too bad it couldn't last...

Suddenly, Scratte yanked the acorn away from Scrat, who was surprised by that. Scratte gave him a wink, and he surprised him even more by sprouting out wings that grew and then she flew away with the nut.

"Huh?" Scrat muttered. Then he realized that he was still falling down to the abyss. "AAAHHHH!" He screamed in terror. Scrat tried to pull his skin to sprout out wings like Scratte did, sadly he was not a saber-tooth flying squirrel like her. So he screamed as he fell into the cloudy abyss below. When he finally crashed, and the clouds formed a heart shape.

* * *

On the hard ground, Scrat groaned and pulled himself a little out of the hole shaped like him. As he tried to recover from the crash landing, the ground began to shake. Feeling like something causing the shaking was getting closer, Scrat looked up to find out the cause.

"It's happening!" Cried out Manny who was carrying a shell full of water in his trunk and tusks. Going at incredible yet distracting speeds. Scrat ducked back in the hole just before Manny passed by.

Scrat came back out half way to glare at the mammoth. But then, he was stepped on by a Pikachu, who was once a human being, named Max, then by Riolu, and by Rockruff, and by Crash, and finally by Eddie. That made Scrat yell out in frustration at them.

"Wait up, guys!" Sid called out to his friends. The sloth then unknowingly dragged Scrat out of the hole with his foot. Sid panicked when he saw the squirrel on his foot and tried to shake him off, but he accidentally flung Scrat to his head. Scrat, finally having enough, unleashed his anger out on the sloth who screamed and tried to get Scrat off of him.

Meanwhile, Manny and the others were still rushing as they went over the stone bridge to the village where all animals from the days of the Ice Age have been staying ever since the Tree of Life and Max's powerful friendship belief in his heart brought Ice Age animals back to life after 20,000 years.

"The baby's coming! The baby's coming!" Manny hysterically cried out, nearly trampling over some of the animals who moved out of the way in sheer annoyance.

"Oops! Sorry about that!" Max apologized as he, Riolu, Rockruff, Crash, and Eddie still followed after their mammoth friend.

"Watch it!" one of the Ice Age animals yelled.

"I'm having a baby!" Manny called out.

"Code blue! Code blue!" Crash called out, running on all fours to follow his mammoth brother-in-law.

"Or pink! If it's a girl!" Eddie added, running on his two legs.

"Manny, be careful! Watch where you're going, will ya?" Rockruff called out.

"Having a baby! Having a baby! I'm coming, Ellie!" Manny then tripped on a rock, since he wasn't looking where he was going, and was now sliding on the snow down hill as he accidentally threw the shell into the air and now it was beginning to fall down.

"We got it!" Crash cried out as he and Eddie climbed up Manny's trunk to catch the shell. Max, Riolu, and Rockruff held on to Manny's tail just as the shell landed on Crash and Eddie. They stopped themselves just at the tip of the edge of a cliff over trees to the ground below them.

The six of them sighed in relief. "Wow, that was a close call." Riolu laughed a little. "A little too close for my taste." Max added.

Suddenly, Sid came running and screaming, still trying to get the very angry Scrat off of him. He wasn't paying attention and was running towards his friends who began to panic.

"No! Sid, wait! STOP!" Max, Riolu, and Rockruff cried out, but it was too late. While Sid managed to get Scrat off of him, the sloth still crashed into his friends. All seven of them screamed as they bumped into a couple of trees and then finally landed in a pile of soft snow.

While Max, Riolu, and Rockruff were still in the snow, groaning in pain, Manny got back on his feet, looking around with the shell, now rid of any water, on his head, covering his vision, and with Sid stuck on his butt. "Ellie! Ellie! Ellie, where are you? Where am I!?" Manny cried out.

Just then, Ellie came to him, along with their friends Kate, a Togetic who was also once a human being in the past, a Midday form Lycanroc named Light, a Midnight form Lycanroc named Crimson, Norbert, Daggett, CatDog, Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour.

After giggling a little at her husband's actions, Ellie called to get Manny's attention, "Manny?" As Manny turned to the sound of Ellie's voice, Sid fell off with a somewhat shocked expression on his face. "I told you it was just a kick." Ellie gestured to her stomach with her trunk.

Hearing this, Manny lifted the shell off his head, making Crash and Eddie slide off his face. Realizing that he misunderstood, Manny sighed in relief, "Oh, right! Right! *Phew* Wow!"

While Max, Riolu, and Rockruff shook the snow out of their fur and joined their friends, Manny bend over to the stomach holding his and Ellie's unborn baby mammoth and began to talk to the child in baby talk, "You really gave Daddy a scare! Daddy got silly! Daddy fall down cliff and go boom, boom, boom, boom. Silly Daddy. Yeah."

That was starting to creep everyone out. Norbert noticed that this was drawing a crowd of the local animals. "Manny, my main mammoth, you might want to take cinco on the child talk. For one thing, it's embarrassing to us. Second of all, it's causing a scene!" Norbert told his mammoth friend.

He heard the beaver and saw the expressions on their faces, Manny stood up and told the others, "Sorry, folks. False alarm. It was just a kick."

That made them groan in disappointment and annoyance. ...Mostly annoyance. "You know who I'd like to kick?" a Mole-hog grumbled in sarcasm.

"That's the third false alarm this week!" a Jynx added, just as annoyed as any other animal and Pokemon in the icy village who began to walk away to do their own thing.

"All right, show's over, break it up! Break it up!" Sid escorted both animals and Pokemon away from his friends. Then he noticed a female horned beaver with a big belly. Mistakenly he cooed, "Oh! I see someone else who has a bun in the oven!"

Of course, that offended the female horned beaver, "Oh! I'm not pregnant!" Then she whacked Sid with her stick and then she walked away.

"Ow! That's too bad. You'd make a wonderful mother!" Sid groaned and rubbed his sore head, just before he got hit by the same stick again and landed on the ground in pain.

The Pride Team members sighed and Max's ears drooped in disappointment. He seemed to be pretty excited about it the most. It would be the first time an Ice Age mammal would be born in the modern world 20,000 years after the Ice Age.

Seeing this, Kate walked over to the upset Pikachu and told him, "Max, I know that you and Manny are excited. Believe me, everyone in the team is, but you're getting just a little carried away."

Max stood up straight and laughed sheepishly, "Right, of course. Sorry about that. Jeez, starting to sound like Diego." Then Max looked around for their saber friend, who wasn't with them for them moment. "Uh, speaking of Diego, where is he?"

* * *

In another part of the valley, a lone antelope was eating the grass, even though he once thought he heard something and glanced around cautiously before going back to eating.

Hiding in the bushes near him was Diego, and he was doing what any other predator would do, hunting for his prey. He was crouched low and was growling softly. He waited until the antelope was distracted, and then...

He roared and leaped at the antelope, who screamed and ran off. Diego, not wanting to let his prey get away chased after him. The chase was going pretty well.

But, just as Diego was getting close to the antelope, he was starting to feel exhausted and his heart was thumping too hard, his vision was beginning to blur a bit. Then he slowed down to a complete stop, letting the antelope escape. Diego was now breathing heavily and wheezing, but he still had enough energy to prevent himself from collapsing to the ground.

The antelope noticed the tiger's condition and began to cheer as well as mock, "HA! Hahahaha!" Then he began to snootily dance around the exhausted tiger, "Woo! My hooves are burning, baby! They are burning! Oh, look at this. I got to tip-toe! I got to tip-toe! Eat my dust, dingo!" Then the antelope kicked dirt in Diego's face and raced off, laughing in triumph as he did.

This left Diego exhausted and defeated, not to mention humiliated since his prey laughed in his face.


	2. Surprises, good and bad

**Like I said, this is just an experiment, so I don't expect any big reactions just yet. If you good readers have any questions about the story so far, PM me and I'll try my best to give you the answer you want. Now, even though it's earlier than expected, part 2 of this adventure!**

* * *

An hour after the embarrassing scene of the false baby alarm, the Pride Team was still taking a good vacation at the icy valley and are silently following Manny. The male mammoth had his trunk over Ellie's eyes, in order to give her a big surprise, for her and for the baby.

Of course, Ellie was getting both excited and impatient. "Now? Can I look now?"

"Easy. Don't freak out the baby." Manny said with caution, even though the others believed he was overreacting just a little.

"The baby's fine. It's the freaked out daddy I'm worried about." Ellie pointed out, using her trunk to move Manny's trunk from her eyes.

"Ah, ah, ah! No peaking!" Manny playfully scolded. Ellie closed her eyes once again. Seeing this, Manny finally showed them the entrance to an icy playground, one that's well suited for Ice Age Valley. "Voila! Playground for Junior!"

Ellie opened her eyes, and she was amazed by the playground for the kid. "Wow!" She moved forward slowly to get a good look at the playground. It had a slide made out of ice, a see-saw made out of snow and bark, it even had snow animals and snow Pokemon made. It was like a child's winter wonderland.

"It's ...amazing!" Ellie said happily. She was surprised and happy that Manny did all of this for the baby. Then her eyes went to something truly wonderful, a hanging mobile from a tree branch, made out of vines and ice, and it had the form of a mammoth couple and their baby. "Ooh, Manny."

"I made it myself. Our family." Manny then showed her to other parts of the playground.

Sid and Daggett were next to look at the ice mobile. "Wow! So nice and sparkly!" Daggett said. Sid, on the other hand, noticed that it only had three mammoths instead of the whole Pride Team. "Hey, why aren't I up there?" He asked.

"You can be on ours." Eddie suggested. He and Crash were showing him their own mobile, but it had living insects on it. Everyone else noticed it and it made some of them shiver in disgust a little. "You'd fit right in!" Crash added.

"Thanks!" Sid said, happy about the offer the twins made.

Crimson leaned a little to Light, that way he can whisper to his brother, "If Timon and Pumbaa were here, they'd see that as more lunch than a mobile."

"I suppose, but Pumbaa would be nice enough to control himself for the baby." Light whispered back. That made Crimson shrug a little with a nod.

Manny then noticed some ice on a branch, he flicked them off as he muttered, "Of course, it's still a work in progress. Few rough edges, here and there."

The rest of the group looked around and noticed Manny's work to the place carefully. Cat noticed that the trees had soft spots covered with snowballs. "Well, there's something you don't see everyday. You're trying to baby-proof nature, aren't you, Manny?" He skeptically asked the mammoth.

"Baby-proof nature? Get outta here. That's ridiculous." Manny laughed. He was proofing it even more, and he accidentally placed a snowball on a baby bird's beak. Since it was heavy for the little bird, the poor little guy tumbled over to the ground. After that, Manny rejoined the group to leave the playground. It's best to keep it closed until after the baby was born.

"Manny, this is the world our baby's gonna grow up in. You can't change that." Ellie pointed out, shaking her head a little.

"Of course I can. I'm one of the biggest things on the planet!" Manny said, remembering some of the Pokemon in the world are bigger than a mammoth, like a Wailord for example.

Ellie giggled at that. "Okay, Big Daddy. I can't wait to see how you handle the teen years."

Max smile at the mammoth couple, then he noticed that Sid was about to touch a snow sloth. And since he know that Sid can be a klutz, he tried to stop him, "Now Sid, I don't want you touching anything here! This is a place for kids only. Are you a kid?" He asked skeptically. As Sid tried to replied, the Pikachu quickly said, "Don't answer that." much to the sloth's disappointment.

When no one was looking, Sid placed his finger on the head of the snow sloth, only for the head to come off. Sid quickly caught it, then he gasped. Not wanting to get in trouble, Sid just placed the head back on, but in an awkward position. He scurried away, ducking under the log gate Manny was holding, then he walked passed Max, Kate, and Manny with his hands behind his back, whistling innocently.

Manny was about to ask Sid about that odd behavior when he spotted Diego walking by. The tiger was still pretty upset that his prey got away thanks to his exhaustion. "Diego! There you are. You missed the big surprise!" Manny said, making Diego pause in his steps a little.

"Oh right! Right. I'll check it out later." Diego muttered, sounding like he only half-cared, before walking away some more.

"Okay, see ya." Manny replied with a shrug as he placed the log gate in front of the playground.

Kate noticed that Diego didn't seem to be himself, like he was bothered by something. "You know, I'm getting the feeling that something is bothering Diego." She told Max and Manny.

Max just shrugged as he and Manny joined her, "He probably just woke up on the wrong side of the cave this morning. I'm sure everything's fine." Manny nodded in agreement at that.

Kate then turned her head to the male mammoth and suggested, "Maybe you should go and talk to him, Manny. You've known him longer." And it was true, Manny and his herd spent 20,000 years in the afterlife together after all.

Manny rolled his eyes at the suggestion. "Kate, guys don't talk to guys about guy problems. We just punch each other on the shoulders." He gave a light punch to the Togetic's shoulder with his trunk to demonstrate.

"...That's just dumb." Kate said with a dull look on her face.

"Well, to a girl, yes." Max still sided with Manny. Manny nodded and added, "That's right. To a guy, that's like six months of therapy." When Kate just raised an eyebrow at the two, Manny grumbled, "Okay, okay, I'm going." and walked over to Diego.

* * *

Diego was gazing at the valley ahead of him, standing on a rock. He was beginning to think that maybe being part of the Pride Team wasn't good for him. He would do anything just to get his edge back.

"Hey." Manny's voice brought the saber back to reality. He turned his head to see Manny walking over. What he didn't expect was Manny giving him a friendly punch to the shoulder.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" Diego asked in confusion.

"I don't know." Manny shrugged, that was pretty awkward. It got even more awkward with an awkward silence between the two of them. Then, Manny began to speak to break the silence, "So, listen. Kate thinks there's something bothering you, I told her..."

Diego didn't know Kate caught on, that didn't make him feel any better. He knew he had to confess to the team sooner or later, so he came clean to Manny. "Actually, I've been thinking that soon it might be time for me to head out."

Thinking that his friend is just fine, Manny shrugged, "Okay. So, uh, I'll just tell her that you're fine. It was nothing." He turned to leave, but he stopped when Diego continued.

"Look, who are we kidding, Manny? I'm losing my edge. I'm not really built for chaperoning play dates." Diego added, hoping that this wouldn't cause any problems.

"What are you talking about?" Manny asked in confusion.

"Having a family, that's huge, and I'm happy for you, but that's your adventure, not mine." Diego explained. Even though he was happy about the baby, he thought it was about time for him to start a new journey in his life. In fact, he thought it might be best to leave once the baby was here.

"So, you don't want to be around my kid?" Manny asked in shock and slight disappointment. Clearly he misunderstood what Diego was trying to say.

"No, no, no. That's... You're taking this the wrong way." Diego tried to reply.

"No, go. Go find some adventure, Mr. Adventure Guy. Don't let my boring domestic life hit you on the butt on the way out." Manny said, now fully annoyed, before he finally walked away.

Shocked by what just happened, and noticing Manny's behavior, Diego called back, "Isn't Ellie supposed to be the one with the hormonal imbalance?"

Sid, having heard the end of the conversation, quickly told his mammoth friend, "Manny, wait! No one has to leave."

Kate and Max saw Manny walking over, so Kate hopefully asked, "So? How did it go?"

Manny just turned and grumbled, "That's why guys don't talk to guys."

Shocked by the sound of his voice, Kate asked, "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Diego's leaving." Manny replied before he walked off. That left Max and Kate shocked and devastated.

"Diego's leaving? He's quitting the Pride Team?" Max asked silently, feeling pretty hurt to hear that one of his friends is leaving to go off on his own. For Kate, she felt sad and guilty since she talked Manny into talking to Diego in the first place.

Only Sid and Diego were left, so Sid tried to point out to the tiger, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! This is gonna be the best time of our lives! We're having a baby!"

"No, Sid. They're having a baby." Diego said, gesturing to Manny's retreating form before jumping off the rock he was standing on to begin his solo journey.

Sid tried to stop him though. "Yeah, but we're the Pride Team. A herd. A family."

Diego shook his head and said, "Look, things have changed. Manny has other priorities now. Not only that, but everyone else in the team are doing their own thing now." They looked at the retreating forms of Manny, a sad Max, and an equally sad and also guilty Kate.

Diego had a sad smile as he told Sid, "Face it, Sid. We had a great run, but now it's time to move on." He tried to leave again.

"So, it's just the two of us." Sid said, thinking that Diego meant that it was just the two of them now.

Diego knew that if he wanted his tiger edge back, he couldn't take the sloth with him. "No, Sid. It's not the two of us." Then he finally walked away to begin his new life.

"Pansage, Pansear, Panpour, Crash, and Eddie are coming with us?" Sid asked. Then he realized that Diego wasn't responding. "Just Pansage? ...Just Pansear? ...Just Panpour? ...Just Crash? ...Just Eddie?"

"Bye, Sid." Diego said one last time before he was out of sight.

Sid was left standing there, looking devastated.

* * *

Sid was now by himself, walking in the snow. He was still pretty sad, and now the thought of everyone in the Pride Team leaving to live their own lives was running through his head.

"Okay, calm down. Calm down." Sid was telling himself. He reminded himself that he was good at making friends. Then he brightened up when he decided to make his own herd. That seems to be easy because he spotted some kids playing and he thought that they would be perfect for his new herd.

"Hey! Mis' amigos! Ye basha?" Sid tried to greet in Spanish, but that worked in making the kids bolt out of there.

Seeing that he scared them off, Sid sighed in disappointment and looked down at his reflection in the ice. "Well, at least you still got your looks." But, after he said that, the ice under his feet cracked. He could only whimper in fear before the ice gave way and he fell right through the new hole, screaming before he crashed into a pile of snow.

Sid groaned and shook his head, he looked behind him to see that the slope would require something like a ladder to climb up out of this ice cave. But, since Sid didn't have a ladder with him, he was out of luck. "Oh great."

Standing up and brushing the snow off him, Sid nervously ventured into the cave. "Anybody here? Anyone?" He called out, he didn't get a reply, so he ventured in the cave some more.

Then, something caught his eye, three big eggs were huddled together in a corner. Carefully, Sid went over to the eggs, wondering what they were doing here without anyone watching them. "Hello?" His voice echoed, but still no answer. That's when he thought that someone just abandoned the three big eggs here because no one wanted them around.

Sid looked at the eggs with sympathy as he said, "Aw, poor guys. I know what it's like to feel abandoned." Then an idea suddenly came to him. Since no one wanted the eggs, he could watch over them himself. "Don't worry, you're not alone anymore." Sid assured, hugging the three eggs to him lovingly.

So, Sid might watch over three big eggs himself. What could possibly go wrong?


	3. Sid the Mother?

**Here it is, readers, chapter 3 of this experiment! Now, before we begin, I would just like to thank Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint for leaving some reviews for this experiment. Thanks, Greymon, you're a really good friend! Anyway, on to chapter 3!**

* * *

After several minutes, Sid slowly got the three big, and obviously heavy eggs through the hole he fell through. He even drew smiley faces on them to make them look like him. Lastly, he climbed out, then gasped when he saw he drew a frown on the third egg. He corrected that problem by drawing a circle under the frown to change it into an open mouth filled with curiosity. He smiled at his work.

Next, he held two eggs in his arms and used his head to slowly roll the third egg. He nearly lost his footing and clumsily managed to give two of the eggs a gentle landing while standing on his head. Gently putting the eggs down, he gently whispered, "Here you go." to then and ran to get the third egg.

Sid was rolling the third egg to the other two, but these eggs sure were heavy. Now he knew how a Torterra feels carrying a heavy shell with a full grown tree on it. Sid panted as he finally got the three eggs together. But it didn't last long, because Sid accidentally slid and pushed the egg to his left over. When he noticed a second later, he shrieked when he saw that it was rolling down a steep hill.

Sid then turned to the other eggs and quickly said to them, "Stay here, stay here. And you, you take care of your brother now. Momma's gonna be right back." Then he dashed down the hill, yelling, "Momma's coming, baby!"

Since the hill was steep, Sid tripped and rolled over a rock, but he managed to catch the egg in his arms. "Gotcha!" But then he gasped when the other two eggs rolled down the hill as well. "What did I just tell you kids?" Sid cried out before he chased after the two eggs with the third egg in his arms.

When he got ahead of them, he turned and stopped to catch one of them. He caught the second one, but it forced him back, hitting broken bark and turning it into a sleigh. He screamed out before he stopped himself when he saw the last egg rolling close to him. He used his foot to turn the bark around, and the chase resumed. Sid almost got the egg, but he hit a bump. He gave off a girlish scream as he and the three eggs continued to slide down hill at high speed.

He gasped when he saw a log coming into view. With no way to stop, he threw the two eggs he caught into the air and braced himself for a bumpy ride in the log. After going through the log, the two eggs comically landed on him before he placed them in his arms. Finally he managed to catch the last egg with his feet and held it close to him.

But, it couldn't last long because Sid saw a slope rock in front of him. He screamed as he and the three eggs were tossed into the air. The eggs were off Sid's grasp once again, over the valley that was now the home of all Ice Age animal kind. Sid caught two eggs in his arms and tried to reach his legs to the third one, unfortunately he landed hard on the edge of a cliff with two of the eggs, but the third one was still falling down.

Sid shut his eyes and held an arm over his face in horror. When he didn't hear the sound of a cracking egg, he slowly looked down to find out why. He saw that Kate was using her Magical Leaf to keep the egg from hitting the ground hard. She looked up at the sloth and gave him a smile and a friendly wink.

Groaning in great relief, Sid carried the other two eggs and came rushing over to the Togetic, who was with Max and Ellie. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Sid thanked after Kate placed the egg back in Sid's arms. "Bad egg. Rotten egg! A heart attack you almost gave me!" Sid scolded the egg. His attitude quickly changed when he thought the egg was about to cry. "Oh, I'm sorry, darling. It's just that I love you so much."

He then turned to introduce the egg to the two human-turned Pokemon and the female mammoth. "Now, I want you to meet your Uncle Max, your Aunt Kate, and your Aunt Ellie."

"Hi!" Ellie greeted happily, being the first to find the eggs adorable. Max and Kate just looked at each other with quizzed looks on their faces.

"Hello!" Sid mimicked, holding the egg in front of him. "I'd like to present Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko." Sid introduced the egg on the right as Egbert, the one on the left as Shelly, and finally the open mouth face egg in his arms as Yoko.

Max blinked a little before he told the sloth, "Uh, Sid, whatever you're doing is not a very wise idea." He had a feeling that something bad would happen, one way or another. And being the leader he is wants to make sure his teammates/friends are out of harms way.

Sid shushed the Pikachu and held the eggs together. "My kids will hear you!"

"Sid, they're not your kids." Max pointed out. With strength that's stronger than the average Pikachu, he took hold of an egg and placed it in Sid's arms. "You've gotta take them back. I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but you're not the type to be a parent." He said, sounding like his leader self.

"Why not?" Sid asked/complained.

Max handed Sid the second egg, "I'll answer that with two reasons why. Reason #1; Stealing another creature's eggs." He held up Yoko, "Reason #2; One of them almost went from an egg to an omelet." He handed the third egg to Sid, who had trouble carrying all three of them.

"Sid, someone's probably worried sick about them and are now searching throughout the valley for them." Kate said, Ellie nodded in agreement.

"No, they were underground in ice." Sid explained. "If it wasn't for me, they'd be Eggsicles." When the egg on his head rolled off, he quickly caught it with his leg, sighing in relief as he did.

Max knew that he would have to try to reason with his sloth friend, and he thought he might do better than Manny did when the mammoth last talked to Diego. "Look, Sid, I have a pretty good idea on what you're going through. Don't worry, you're gonna have a family of your own someday! I know that you'll meet a nice girl with low standards, no real options, or sense of smell..." Max never got over the fact that both Sid and Pumbaa were probably the smelliest members of the team and would both need a REALLY long bath to fix that. What Max didn't realize was that the more he went on, the more annoyed Sid was getting.

Kate sighed and shook her head, "Oh, you're kidding me."

Ellie tried to make it more clear for Sid, "What Max means to say is..."

"No, I get it. I'll take them back." Sid cuts her off, thinking that no one was starting to care about him anymore. He carried the eggs over to the bark he used as a sleigh and placed them on it. "You each have your families, and I'm better off alone, by myself. A fortress of solitude, in the ice, forever. A lone, lonely, loner." He vanished as he pushed the eggs away around the corner.

Max, oblivious on what Sid was thinking, muttered to the two females with him, "That's a lot of 'aloneness'."

"Precisely!" Sid called out.

Not wanting a repeat of what happened between Manny and Diego, Kate called out to Sid. "Sid, wait! Come back!"

Max just shrugged it off. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. He'll bounce back. It's one of Sid's advantages of being him." Then he walked off. Kate and Ellie just glanced at where they last saw Sid, worried that the sloth's feelings might be hurt.

* * *

Later that day, storm clouds were starting to form and Sid was just wandering around with the eggs on the bark. Sid didn't have any intentions of taking them back. He couldn't quite grasp why Max wanted him to take them back. Max just doesn't understand, he's not even a father!

"Why should I take you back? I love kids! I'm responsible, loving, nurturing. What do you think?" Sid happily told the eggs. Thanks to the faces drawn on them, he took that as sign that they were saying, 'We love it, Momma!' Sid smiled, "I knew you would agree!"

Then lightning flashed and the rain came shortly after. Sid cringed a little, then he saw that the rain was making the drawn faces runny and making look like the kids were crying. "Don't cry! Don't cry. I'll find a dry place."

Shortly after, he did. Then he began to dry the eggs off, but he cringed when he saw that the faces were now messed up.

"I don't know. Being a parent's a lot of work. Maybe I'm not ready." Sid said, now doubting his skills as a parent. He began to think that maybe Max was right after all.

Then the rain stopped and the light from the setting sun was shining through the egg shells. When Sid looked at them, he saw three sleeping figures with long tails curled up in the eggs. That warmed Sid's heart as he held the eggs close to him, knowing that he will love the three children no matter who or what they are.

It's the start of a new happy family... Or is it?

* * *

Later, after the rain stopped, the ground was shaking a bit at the hole Sid made earlier today.

Then a monstrous growl was heard from within the hole, causing some more shaking in the area and chipping off more ice in the hole.

This could spell only one thing for the Pride Team... Trouble.

* * *

The next morning, egg shells were scattered around the floor of the cave Sid spent the night with his eggs. The mentioned sloth had no idea because he was sleeping on a rock.

As he yawned and got up, he stretched his back, cringing as it cracked back in the right place.

Still drowsy, Sid walked a bit with an egg shell on his right foot. He was too tired to even notice three figures following his movements. Three newly hatched babies were watching him with curious and happy smiles, mimicking his movements, like stopping when he stopped and scratching their butts after Sid scratched his.

Now fully awake and hearing something behind him, Sid turned and gasped when he saw the triplets. The three reptiles smiled at him happily, "Momma!" Then all three of them rushed and cuddled close to the surprised sloth who they thought was their mommy.

Sid was surprised at first, but then he held the three of them close with a smile on his face. "I'm a mommy." He whispered to himself.

Throughout the day, Sid spent time with his new kids. They played games with each other, like Peek-A-Boo. Sid then gave them a bath, the four of them took an afternoon nap. Then they played with a furry ball, but that turned out to be Scrat, who was trying to get back at Scratte... wherever she could be with the acorn.

Scrat and Sid then screamed, with Scrat scurrying away, as the three babies piled on Sid. At first, Sid laughed when the babies licked him, but then he yelped when they bit him.

"Hey! No biting! Nu-uh!" Sid scolded. Then the three babies began crying. Sid tried to calm them down. He was wondering why they were still crying. Then it hit him, "Are you hungry? Maybe you're hungry. I know just the thing."

Sid took the babies to get a meal. The sloth was sneaking up on a sleeping Wallebeast, hoping to get milk for his young ones, silently singing as he did, " _Hush, hush. You mean, vicious animal. I'm your baby, and this is my milk._ " The Wallebeast woke up in pain when Sid yanked on... well... the thing that makes males well... males.

Sid's trademark scream could be heard on a hill behind Rockruff, Light, and Crimson who were walking off to have a Pride Team meeting somewhere in the valley.

"I thought you were a female!" Sid screamed, being chased by the angry male Wallebeast.

When Rockruff and his two older Lycanroc brothers turned, no one was there. The three of them thought it was nothing and turned back to the path ahead of them. Then the three babies hungrily followed after Sid and the Wallebeast for breakfast. Rockruff, Light, and Crimson saw nothing when they turned to the hill once again.

"Okay. Those were some random noises." Light said after a moment of silence.

"You don't think someone's having a party in the valley, do you?" Rockruff asked his older brothers.

"They might be, if they enjoy strange noises and messing with people's heads for fun." Crimson replied.

Light raised an eyebrow at the Midnight form Lycanroc, "Crimson, have you been snacking on sponge cakes late at night again? You know what happens when you do that to yourself."

Crimson scoffed, "No! I haven't even touched one in days!" When he had his back turned to his brothers, Crimson secretly pulled out a sponge cake and began to eat it, letting out a toothy grin as he savored the tasty sweet with cream filling. He didn't even see Rockruff and Light looking at each other with knowing smiles on their faces.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the valley, near a boiling pool of sludge, a trouble-making Pokemon duo, Sneasel and Wynaut, were just lying around with their hyena friends from the Pride Lands, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. Normally, Sneasel and Wynaut would be causing trouble for the Pride Team, but they decided to take some time off from doing that. They decided to do a little something with their three hyena friends, but they couldn't figure out what to do.

They were so bored, they didn't even notice Scrat and Scratte fighting over the acorn and are now in bubbles of sludge and slowly rising into the air.

"You know, Sneasel, when you said you wanted us to spend the day together, this isn't exactly what I had in mind." Shenzi said with a bored look on her face.

Sneasel shrugged, "Well, I thought Wynaut would figure out something for the five of us to do."

"You told me you would think of something." Wynaut reminded.

Banzai looked upset, but then he looked up to see Scrat and Scratte still in battle in the bubbles. "You know, I wouldn't mind having one of those squirrels as a little snack when they come down. How about you, Ed?" He asked the other male hyena next to him. Ed just gave off a goofy little chuckle, as if he agreed with his friend.

"What did he say?" Wynaut asked Banzai in confusion.

"He said he would enjoy those two with a little salt and pepper." Banzai answered. Scrat managed to bump Scratte away, and claim the acorn as he hugged it lovingly.

But suddenly, the bubbles burst, leaving Scrat covered in sludge in the air for a few seconds. Then, he and the acorn began to fall down towards the ground and towards Sneasel, Wynaut, Shanzi, Banzai, and Ed, screaming in panic as he did.

Sneasel was the first to notice. "Hey, do you think Ed would like a squirrel smothered in sludge?" He asked Banzai.

"I don't know. Why?" Banzai asked in confusion.

"BECAUSE HERE COMES ONE NOW!" Sneasel yelled out. All five of them saw Scrat screaming and falling towards them. The hyenas were happy and drooling, ready to catch Scrat as a snack.

Unfortunately for the hyenas, Scrat crashed through the ice in front of the five of them. They went over to the hole and saw that Scrat and the acorn were falling down towards a cloudy abyss that was strangely underneath the ice.

Sneasel blinked when he saw the clouds under the ice, "Strange, I've never noticed that before."

"Where do you guys think that squirrel's falling towards?" Wynaut asked. Shortly after, the ice underneath them began to crack. They realized that they've been standing on thin ice this whole time, and now it was about to give out on them.

"Wynaut, hon, I think we're about to find out." Shenzi answered nervously. Then the ice gave out on them, and Sneasel, Wynaut, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed screamed as they fell down towards the cloudy abyss below.

What was down there is probably beyond anyone's imagination.

* * *

 **Surprise! Bet you didn't expect the three hyenas from the Lion King to make a scene in this story, did you? I told you guys that some Lion King would be in the mix. I thought it'd be interesting with those three hyenas plus two Pokemon as well. Hope you enjoyed it, see you guys in the next chapter of this experiment! See ya!**


	4. One Angry Fossil

**Here we go, everyone! Chapter 4 of the experiment!**

* * *

In another part of the valley, Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour were relaxing on a branch of a tree near the playground, enjoying their time in the valley.

Pansage sighed in relaxation, "What a beautiful day."

"You said it, brother. Nothing beats a day of relaxing in Ice Age Valley, gazing at the white snow." Pansear agreed.

"And also having a very tasty snack of frozen tiny bananas on a stick!" Panpour happily ate the said snack in his hand. "Yum!"

Just then, Pansage heard someone scream from the sky. "What's that?" He asked his brothers. They looked up to see a young Mouthdigger launching into the air.

"Now what do you think Young Ronald is doing now?" Panpour asked in confusion.

Pansear shrugged, just as clueless, "Maybe he's trying to be a stunt animal?"

"I'm not so sure, Pansear. Take a look at what's happening in the playground." Pansage pointed to the playground. The Elemental Monkey Brothers looked over at the playground, and they were surprised to see Sid and the three babies there. The babies were playing, or otherwise, trying to eat the other kids that were there and Sid was trying to stop them.

"Hey, what's Sid doing in the playground? I thought Manny said it was closed until the baby gets here?" Panpour said in confusion.

"I'm more curious about those three little guys with him. They look like they're playing a little too rough." Pansear said, curious about Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko.

"Either way, this could be a problem. Come on, we should warn the others." Pansage said seriously. The Elemental Monkey Brothers then left to get the other Pride Team members while those who live in the valley began to leave the playground, screaming in panic.

* * *

Near where the Elemental Monkey Brothers were, Max, Kate, CatDog, Manny, and Ellie were heading in the direction hoping to find Sid and later on Diego. Kate couldn't help but worry about Diego, even though Cat told her that the tiger just might be going through a phase. Max, on the other hand, was pretty worried that they may never see Diego again after he left yesterday.

Max looked up at Kate who was flying above them. "Kate, can you see Diego from up there?" He asked the Togetic.

Kate lowered to them and sadly shook her head. "I've looked, but I can't see Sid or Diego anywhere."

Manny was helping Ellie over a log. "You think my ankles look fat?" Ellie asked her husband, since she was still pregnant.

"Ankles? What ankles?" Manny joked a little.

Just then, the six of them heard something from the sky. They looked up to see the young Mouthdigger, Ronald falling over to them. Manny was able to catch the kid with his tusks and trunk.

"Ronald? Where did you come from?" Dog asked in confusion. Ronald pointed a shaky front hoof in the direction he came from. Max and the others saw the screaming crowd running from the playground, much to their horror.

"Oh no!" Max, Kate, Manny, and Cat exclaimed. The mammoth accidentally dropped Ronald just as they ran off to figure out what was going on.

* * *

Right now, Sid was confronting one of his kids who just ate the child of a mother Ardark.

"Okay, come on. Spit him out." Sid commanded. The child, Egbert, shook his head and whimpered a little. "If you don't spit out Little Johnny, we're leaving the playground this instant!" Sid warned sternly. Little Johnny's mother nodded a little, slightly impressed with Sid's parenting skills.

Sid then tried the usual counting to 3. "One... Two... Don't make me say 'three'." That seemed to work because Egbert finally coughed someone out. A baby bird who was shaken up a little and covered in saliva.

"There we are, a picture of health." Sid said happily.

"That's not Little Johnny." the Ardark mother pointed out.

Sid just shrugged, "Well, better than nothing."

"Oh, Maddison!" a mother bird came and picked up the kid that was spat out and running away.

Sid laughed nervously, then he turned back to Egbert, who tried to sneak away. "Come on, barf him up."

"What in the name of frozen stuffed jalapenos is going on here?" Norbert asked as he and the other Pride Team members came into the playground and saw the damage done to it.

"Oh, hey guys." Sid said nervously. Egbert finally spat out Little Johnny, who groaned even as his mother dragged him away to safety. Egbert then ran off, unknowingly knocking the ice mobile a little. Seeing that it would fall soon, Manny tried to save it. He didn't make it, and the mobile broke into many icy pieces.

Heartbroken that his hard work for his and Ellie's child was now totaled, Manny said nothing. "I'm really sorry." Sid said, feeling guilty about what happened.

The sloth didn't get a reply as the team was too busy looking at the damage done to the playground.

"This place is totaled." Crash said.

"And we didn't wreck it." Eddie said, sadly holding a piece of the destroyed playground.

"We're losing our touch, Bro." Crash told Eddie, who sadly nodded and dropped the piece he was holding.

Of course, Sid tried to lighten the mood, "Well, the important thing is that no one got hurt." But then he pointed out that some got hurt, plus one he accidentally stepped on.

"Those three kids really did a number on this place." Norbert said.

Daggett just shrugged a little, "Oh, they were just playing. Just like that one is, playing with another kid right now." He pointed to Shelly, who was hungrily chasing a kid bird.

Max saw that and he knew right away who that was. Sparks left his red cheeks as he angrily turned to Sid and began to yell/scold at him. "I told you to take them back, but instead of listening to me, you kept them! Now look what they've done! Do you know how much time it took Manny to get it just right for his child!?" As he went on, he was backing Sid a little over to the three kids.

"Okay, granted, we do have some discipline issues." Sid admitted nervously, scared of the sudden anger his Pikachu leader was giving out.

"Eating other kids is ANYTHING but a discipline issue!" Max yelled.

"But he spit them out." Sid gestured to Egbert.

"Oh, well that changes everything! Why don't we give him a gold star? Kid of the week!" Max suggested in sarcasm, still pretty angry. Despite that, Egbert was pretty happy and wagging his tail.

Max then shook his head to try and calm down. Then he told Sid as gently as he could, yet firm like a leader, "Sid, I know this gonna be hard, but you have to face the facts. Those three don't belong here. So, whatever they are, wherever you found them, you have to take them back now."

"Max! I'm not getting rid of my kids!" Sid exclaimed, holding the three kids, who were saddened by what the Pikachu said, huddled together close to their 'mother'.

Then suddenly, fear rose as a tremor shook the ground a little. "EARTHQUAKE!" a mother bird shouted and hid her head in the ice. The baby bird tried to do the same, but she only knocked herself out.

While scared himself, Sid tried to calm the three trembling children, "It's okay, it's okay. Momma's here."

The tremors were getting worse. Crash and Eddie rushed over to Ellie in fear and they stood on her tusks. CatDog rushed over to Kate and hid behind their adopted Togetic sister in fear. Then, to their confusion, a loud beastly shriek echoed through the valley.

"Do earthquakes shriek?" Crash asked in confusion.

Riolu looked ahead of them and his eyes widened for some reason. "Guys, I don't think this is an earthquake. Something tells me that something pretty big is coming our way!" He said while pointing at something that was indeed coming to them.

Soon, everyone in the valley gasped at the something coming their way... except for a kid horned beaver who was starting to eat a twig when he heard something. He looked just as he saw a tree falling in his path, the kid screamed and jumped out of the way, Only to be in the path of a giant scaly foot that was about to squish him. He screamed and braced himself, but the foot missed and walked off.

Everyone else was slowly backing in fear. Before them was a... Female T-Rex who paused in her steps to give off a shrieking roar at those much smaller than her. For the Pride Team, they stood there with wide eyes. They couldn't believe that they were seeing a real life dinosaur before them. And from what they were seeing, she didn't look pretty happy. Crash and Eddie froze in shock, then they fainted with their tails still holding on to their sister's tusks.

CatDog shook as they held each other. "Cat, I thought those guys were extinct!" Dog yelled in fear.

Cat gulped before he replied. "Well, Dog, I'd say that's ONE angry fossil!"

Max knew right away what was going on. "SID!" He called for the sloth, but he turned and saw that Sid and the three T-Rex babies were no longer with them. Sid was gesturing the babies to a small cave to hide as fast as he could.

The female adult T-Rex marched over, looking around while the villagers ran screaming. Then the T-Rex poked her head through the valley's stone bridge. Instantly, everyone, Pokemon and animal, remained silent, confused on what they should do.

Manny then quietly and slowly warned everyone else, "Nobody... move... a muscle."

The fear of everyone got higher as the tried to do what Manny suggested. The T-Rex narrowed her eyes at everyone suspiciously, and that made them even more afraid. Only a fool would be dumb enough to move a muscle and scream in absolute fear.

...Sadly, that's what a male Mole-Hog did, he moved more than one muscle, ran away, and screamed in absolute fear.

"Moron." Crimson dully whispered, taking a glance at the Mole-Hog.

The T-Rex saw that as well, so she roared and crashed through the stone bridge as she advanced through the valley. Everyone, no longer able to stay still and silent, scattered in fear, staying away from the dinosaur's path.

"Look out! She's coming over!" Rockruff warned.

Pansear looked determined to stop the dinosaur. "Stand back, guys! I got this!" He ran off to take on the T-Rex... only to comically scream as he got knocked back and hit a stone wall behind Norbert and Daggett. "...Never mind." Pansear groaned in pain. Max and Manny pushed Kate and Ellie out of the way just as the T-Rex walked past them.

"Uh, guys, how come that giant reptile hasn't tried to eat anyone with her sharp teeth?" Dog asked in confusion.

Light had a pretty good idea why. "She's not looking for a meal, she's searching for her kids! The ones that were with Sid!" He told them.

Max's eyes widened in fear. "Oh no! I've gotta warn him!" He raced off as fast as his paws can carry him to find Sid. Kate was floating after him.

Sid was checking, then he backed away as the T-Rex walked past the cave. His fear grew when he heard his children whimpering. He quietly pleaded to them not to cry. "No, no, no, shh! Don't cry. Don't cry." Yoko lets out a whine before Sid clamps his mouth shut.

The female T-Rex heard something and decided to check it out. Sid tried to calm them down with a little song, but he grew pretty scared when he heard something coming their way.

In the middle of his soothing song, he screamed when the female T-Rex lifted the rock ceiling with her mouth. She dropped when she happily saw the three T-Rex babies while Sid yelped and jumped into a confused Yoko's arms when the rock crashed close to them. Yoko dropped the sloth, just as the female T-Rex angrily growled at the sloth that stole her kids in the first place.

Sid was breathing too quickly as he hid the kids behind him.

"SID!" Max called out. He and Kate hid behind a rock behind the T-Rex. Sid gazed at the two Pokemon as the Pikachu called out to him again, "Give them to her! She's their mother!"

"How do I know she's their mother!?" Sid yelled back, not getting what Max was talking about.

"What do you want to see, a birth certificate? She's a dinosaur!" Max yelled, desperate and frustrated about the situation.

Sid was comforting the babies, still not wanting to give up on them. "Well I put in the blood, sweat, and tears to raise them!" He argued.

"For a day!" Max pointed. Then he yelled one last them, "Give them back, you bonehead!"

Sid once again ignored his friend and angrily turned to the female T-Rex in front of him. "Look, these are my kids!" Sid yelled. The T-Rex raised a confused eyebrow at the sloth. Then again, that would explain why no harm came to the three little ones.

"And you're gonna have to go through me to get them!" Sid once again leaned back to protect them.

Taking that as a challenge, the T-Rex roared one last time and lowering her head over to the four of them. Sid screamed out in fear and his friends gasped at this.

The T-Rex then began to stomp away while holding the frightened T-Rex babies and a screaming Sid by their tails in her mouth. Now Sid was being kidnapped by an angry dinosaur.

"SID!" Kate shouted in horror.

"OH NO! SID!" Max shouted as they watched the dinosaur take their friend away as revenge for taking her babies.

"Help!" Sid screamed while disappearing into the forest. His friends just stood there in both shock and disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far from what happened, Diego was sadly and aimlessly wandering around since yesterday. He was still trying to figure out what to do now that he was on his own. He once thought about moving to the Pride Lands with Simba, but since he and Nala would be expecting a baby of their own, he scratched that idea right away.

Just then, a familiar and also annoying Antelope ran right past him. Since the Antelope recognized the tiger from yesterday, he called out to him, "RUUUUUN!"

Not taking the hint, Diego called back to him in annoyance, "Don't you have anything better to do?" Then he yelped and jumped out of the just before he could get crushed by a giant foot.

He was shocked and confused to see a T-Rex walking away. Then, he heard a familiar scream for help. He was surprised to see a familiar sloth in the mouth of the dinosaur.

"Sid?" Diego muttered. He never thought he'd see one of his best friends again anytime soon. But he wondered, if Sid was in trouble, what about the other members of the Pride Team that were in Ice Age Valley? Were they doing okay?

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! Next chapter, the Pride Team will journey underground to save Sid from the dinosaur! Until then, see ya, guys!**


	5. Shocking Underground Discovery!

**It's finally here, folks! The start of the underground journey! So now, let's find out what happens to the Pride Team now!**

* * *

Leaving some of the villagers behind, Max and the other members of the Pride Team followed a set of footprints the dinosaur made in the snow.

Max, Riolu, Rockruff, Light, Crimson, Kate, CatDog, Norbert, Daggett, Pansage, Pansear, Panpour, Manny, Ellie, Crash, and Eddie were now standing in front of the same hole Sid made yesterday. Only this time, it was much bigger because of the T-Rex who tried to find her babies. A snow ramp was also made, leading further down the cave.

"Sid's gotta be down there." Pansage said.

"Must be. This is where the dinosaur tracks lead." Crimson agreed.

After a moment of looking down at the cave, Crash and Eddie didn't really want to confront the T-Rex again and tried to play fake sympathy for Sid. They already believe their sloth friend was already heading for the afterlife for the second time.

"Well, he's dead." Crash shrugged.

"Real shame." Eddie added.

"He will be missed." Crash placed an arm around his brother. The two possums began to walk away from the hole.

Even Daggett shrugged, "Oh well. Easy come, easy go. You gain some friends, you lose some friends." He tried to walk off, but Norbert held him back by his tail.

Even Kate, filled with plenty of determination to save Sid, stepped in front of Crash and Eddie. "I don't think so!" Kate said firmly.

Max felt like he was responsible for getting Sid in this mess, so he decided on what to do now. "Okay, everyone, this is it. I'm drawing the line. While I go and save Sid, I want the rest of you to go back to Ice Age Valley. You'll be safe there." Max said, trying to be his old firm leader self.

The only ones who actually agreed with the Pikachu were Manny, Crash, Eddie, Daggett, and Cat. The others didn't like that plan at all. "Yeah, that's gonna happen." Ellie replied to Max sarcastically. She then walked down the path in the cave. She may be pregnant, but that's not gonna stop her from saving Sid.

"Hold on, Ellie! You saw the size of that dinosaur! This is definitely gonna be dangerous!" Max protested.

"Talk to the trunk." Ellie replied, being quite stubborn.

Kate, just as stubborn, agreed with her mammoth friend right away. "I'm not staying behind either! I refuse to just stay here in the snow while you risk your life in order to save Sid! So, that being said, I'm going with her." Kate then followed after Ellie.

Dog then turned to Cat. "Cat, we can't just let her go! As he brothers, we agree to keep our Pokemon sister safe and sound! I say we go save Sid as well!" Dog said seriously.

"Terrific." Cat said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "After we save Sid, I'm gonna kill him." CatDog then followed after Kate and Ellie.

Max sighed, he didn't really want to put anyone else on the Pride Team in danger, but they were pretty determined to save their sloth friend no matter what danger lurks in the cave. "Well, I guess I've got no choice. Let's go, guys!" Max then went down to the cave as well. Following him were Riolu, Rockruff, Light, Crimson, Pansage, Pansear, Panpour, and Manny.

Norbert, Daggett, Crash, and Eddie were the only ones left in the snow. "Come on now, Daggy-o. Sid's our friend and teammate. And, since we're all adventurous members of the Pride Team, that means it's pretty much our duty to go down there and save our sloth! Plus, as long as we stay out of sight, the dinosaur won't have us for lunch. We can do this, Dag!" Norbert encouraged his brother.

"Uh... Well, I guess..." Daggett tried to say. "That's the Pride Team spirit! Let's go!" Norbert walked down the path while dragging Daggett by his tail. Now the only ones left were Crash and Eddie.

"Ladies first." Crash bowed to Eddie.

"Age before beauty." Eddie sweetly pinched Crash's nose.

"No pain, no gain." Crash suddenly added.

"What pain?" Eddie asked in confusion. Then, he yelped when Crash pushed him into the cave.

Crash laughed hysterically, until Eddie's tail wrapped around Crash's throat and pulled him into the cave as Crash screamed.

* * *

Max, Riolu, Rockruff, Light, Crimson, Kate, Pansage, Pansear, Panpour, CatDog, Norbert, Daggett, Manny, Ellie, Crash, and Eddie ventured deeper into the cave, leaving the ice cave and going into a rocky cave, and getting further underground. Some of them even called out to Sid as they walked down the path.

Max was behind the others, gazing around the cave. He gulped when he saw the roots of a tree. He then grew pretty scared when he saw the skeleton of a Brachiosaruous, caught in vines, acting as a bridge towards the other side, leading further down.

Max quickly shook his head, "Oh no! No, no, no! Oh boy, that's not good!" He then noticed that his friends were crossing the bridge already. "Uh, hey! Guys! Guys, wait up!" Max hurried after them, yet he was trying to be careful not to fall off the bridge down to the dark abyss below them.

As he was crossing, Max then heard Manny and Ellie talking.

"Okay, look, if you feel anything, even if it's nothing, you gotta tell me, and then we're out of here." Manny said, getting ready to help his wife off the bridge since she's pregnant.

"Okay." Ellie chuckled.

Manny placed a rock in front of the end of the bridge as an extra step for Ellie. That's when a thought came to the male mammoth. "Oh! We need a code word! Yeah. Something that says, 'The baby's coming'."

Ellie thought that might be a good idea. "Hmm, how about, 'AHH! The baby's coming!' How's that?" She suggested.

Manny shook his head, "Nah, too long. We need something short and punchy, like... uh..." Then he came up with the perfect code word, "Peaches!"

"Peaches?" Ellie slumped a little as she let her husband guide her off the end of the bridge.

"I love peaches. They're sweet, and round, and fuzzy, just like you." Manny explained.

"You think I'm round?" Ellie questioned, walking a little ahead. Max got to the end of the bridge.

Manny realized his mistake and tried to fix it, "Uh... Round is good. Round is foxy."

Max got off the bridge and raised an eyebrow at his mammoth friend. Then they, and everyone else, froze when they heard an echo of a roar. That made them nervous as Crash and Eddie jumped up to Ellie's head. Rockruff got closer to Crimson, who patted his little brother in comfort. They stayed close to each other as they saw a light coming from the end of the tunnel.

"Stay close." Light advised as they walked towards the light. What they didn't know was a tail behind them moved to follow them.

The Pride Team got closer and closer. Some of them squinted or shielded their eyes to avoid going blind from the golden light. Seeing that the light was starting to dim a little, and meaning that they were out of the cave, they opened their eyes fully, only for them to widen in disbelief and awe.

Before their eyes, they were inside a huge world-like cave with plants, trees, water, light coming from the ice ceiling above. Most of all, there were also living breathing dinosaurs wherever they looked. A heard of Brachiosaruous were seen eating big leaves while a flock of Pterodactyls were flying around as well.

Crash slid down to Ellie's right tusk. "Are you guys having the same dream I am?" He asked, thinking that this was all some crazy dream.

"Wow! We've been living above an entire world! And we didn't even know it!" Kate whispered in awe. Along with the dinosaurs were some prehistoric Pokemon around some parts.

"High-Ho-Diggety." Dog said in awe.

"Unbelievable!" Cat rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"I'd like to know how this whole place even came to be." Pansage smiled in amazement.

"This is amazing!" Rockruff said happily.

"Hard to imagine." Norbert said.

"Imagine what?" Daggett asked.

"Skip it." Norbert said with a dull look.

They continued to look on at the amazing sight, but then Light's ears perked up when he heard and sense movement from behind them. Then a giant club-tail nearly crushed them when they jumped back in fright. Now they were confronting an angry, and strangely carnivorous, Ankylosaurus who roared dangerously at them.

"Run for it!" Panpour cried out as they ran for it. "Hurry!" Max added. However, as they ran to the path to their left, Crash and Eddie fell off Ellie, and the angry Ankylosaurus turned to the possums.

They played dead, hoping that the dinosaur would lose interest. It didn't work, for the Ankylosaurus got ready to flatten them with his tail. Just before he could, Diego rushed out of the cave and rescued the possums, nearly sliding off a cliff and down the lake below as he did.

"Whoa!" Diego yelped, then he was able to pull himself up and followed Crash and Eddie to run with the others, who were surprised to see the saber was also down here as well.

"Diego!?" Cat cried out, with Dog doing the running for the both of them.

"What are you doing here?" Manny asked. He was still pretty angry at Diego.

"Sight seeing!" Diego replied sarcastically before he dodged the club-tail. "I'm looking for Sid, same as you!" Diego replied seriously this time.

"Well, aren't you noble?" Manny asked sarcastically. This was starting to annoy the other members.

"Hey! In case you two didn't know, this isn't the time to pick up where you left off in your fight from yesterday!" Crimson yelled.

"We need all the help we can get!" Pansage added. But then, they stopped dead in their tracks when came at a dead end at another cliff. And it looked like a long way down too.

As if that wasn't enough, the Arkylosaurus was slowly making his way to them.

Suddenly having an idea, Riolu ran up to fight the dinosaur. "Okay, wrecking tail! Try this on for size! **VACUUM WAVE!** " Riolu jumped and fired his Vacuum Wave at the dinosaur. It didn't really do much when it hit his shell. When Riolu landed on his feet, the Arkylosaurus roared in his face. That made Riolu yelp before he ran back to the team and hid behind Max in fear. Riolu laughed nervously, "Never mind."

Just as the Arkylosaurus was getting closer, his tail got caught in a gap of rocks, annoying him as he tried to free his weapon.

Pansear gulped in fear, "Uh... if anyone has a plan, now would be a REALLY good time to tell us!"

Kate then looked behind her and saw a Brachiosaur eating leaves without a care in the world. Having an idea, Kate saw a small bush next to them. She pulled them out and rushed over to call on the Brachiosaur as if it were a dog. "Here, boy, here! Come on! Here you go! Yeah, good boy!" This gave them a chance to use the dinosaur as a ramp.

"Hop on!" Kate called to the others.

Max was shocked, "What!? Are you crazy!? There's no way we're getting on that thing!"

"It's either this dinosaur or that one!" Kate challenged in anger, pointing at the Arkylosaurus who finally got his tail free.

"Pregnant lady agrees with the Togetic and wants to live!" Ellie slid down the dinosaur with Crash and Eddie riding on her. Following them were Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour while Kate flew after them. "Yabba-dabba-doo!" Ellie hollered on the way down.

Seeing that they didn't have much of a choice, Norbert, Riolu, Max, Rockruff, Diego, Light, Crimson, Daggett, CatDog and Manny who nearly got his tail bit off, slid down next. They screamed as they slid down when the Brachiosaur's tail lifted up, sending them flying before they crashed over to Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Kate, Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour who were standing there looking up at something in fear.

Max panted as he got up from the wild ride. "Promise me you'll never yabba-dabba-do that again!" Then he and the others looked up to see a bunch of dinosaurs on the ground circling them and looking pretty angry at the group.

"Well, they don't look too happy to see us." Daggett mentioned.

"Uh, well, it might have something to do with the fact that they've never seen our kind here before. That, and the fact that we crashed into their territory." Cat explained while quivering in fear.

"I feel so... puny." Manny said. He realized that he wasn't one of the biggest things on the planet anymore since dinosaurs were roaming underground.

"How do you think I feel?" Eddie whimpered.

Just as the dinosaurs were about to attack, an unusual sound was heard. Everyone turned to the source of the sound, and what they saw surprised the Pride Team. Standing on a tree branch was a weasel with orange and white fur, wearing a leaf as an eye patch over his right eyes, blowing through a shell that was making an annoying sound before he stopped.

The mysterious weasel then swung on a vine, hollering, only for the vine to snap. He screamed, caught off guard as he crashed into a different tree. "Ow!"

Once that was done, the Pride Team turned to see that the dinosaurs were picking up where they left off with the newcomers. They were about to strike at the nine Pokemon, two beavers, two mammoths, saber-tooth tiger, two possums, and the dog attached to the cat, when the weasel from before jumped in front of the group. He eyed them with his left blue eye, grinning before he launched some berries at the dinosaurs who were cringing and groaning in disgust.

"Take cover!" the weasel told the Pride Team before he smashed his last berry into the ground. The area was covered in a cloud from the stink berry.

When it cleared, the Pride Team and the weasel were no longer standing in the middle of the dinosaur crowd while the dinosaurs looked at the spot in confusion.

* * *

In another part of the underground world of the dinosaurs, a family of Triceratops made their way through a lake. The baby spotted a pink lily flower and perked happily. The baby tried to eat it when the father gave off a stern growl to get the child moving. The child was disappointed but did what the father said and got out of the lake.

When the Triceratops family was gone, the lily moved up, revealing that the weasel from before was hiding underneath it in the water, holding a knife with his teeth.

Once the coast was clear, the Pride Team, disguised with leaves, came out of their hiding spot and throwing away the leaves they were using and most of them sighed in relief.

"That was nuts!" Daggett exclaimed.

"I'd say more like too close for comfort." Pansear said.

"Yeah! We would've been goners if that weasel hadn't jumped out of nowhere to save us!" Dog agreed.

Crash and Eddie smiled at the weasel that saved them. "Dude, you're awesome! You're like the brother I never had!" Crash said as he and Eddie happily walked over to the weasel.

"Me too!" Eddie agreed, but everyone stopped when the weasel tossed his knife and it landed in the space between the two possums.

The weasel was twisting himself dry, literally, before he took the lily pad off his head. He then went over to the possums, sniffing them to see if they and the rest of this group were suspicious looking characters. He lifted the possums up by their tails before he turned to the rest of the group.

"Can we keep him?" Crashed asked hopefully. Seems he and Eddie already like this mysterious weasel.

Max and Kate looked at each other. Then Max screamed when the weasel jumped in front of him.

"Buck!" the weasel spoke.

"Uh, come again?" Max asked as the weasel climbed up his back.

The weasel smiled, seeing that these guys didn't seem like a threat. "The name's Buck. Short for Buckminster." He then went over to Manny's trunk, speaking through it like a megaphone. "Long for Buh."

The weasel, clearly known as Buck, then went over to Crimson to look at his claws. "Hmm... A little dull." He sounded a little disappointed at the Midnight form Lycanroc's claws.

Buck was now standing in front of them again and asked, "What are you doing here?" From what he saw, these guys won't last a minute down here.

"Our friend was taken by a dinosaur." Kate answered.

"Well... He's dead. Welcome to my world. Now, uh, go home. Off you strange group." Buck walked away and picked up his knife.

Ellie wasn't gonna just leave with Sid's life on the line. "Not without Sid!"

"Ellie wait. Maybe the deranged hermit has a point." Seems like Manny's overprotective side kicked in again, making him have second thoughts about this quest already.

Ellie rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Manny, we came this far, we're gonna find him.

"Hey, guys, I've found some more tracks!" Rockruff called to the others. He was standing in front of a trail of Mother T-Rex's tracks leading further in the jungle, wagging his tail.

"Nice work, Rockruff! Let's move on!" Kate said happily, glad that they were on the right track again.

Cat sighed a little. He and Dog were about to follow when Cat yelped when Buck appeared in front of him, hanging upside down on a branch. "If you go in there, you'll find your friend. ...In the afterlife." Buck told them.

"How do you know, O Great and Wisely Weasely One?" Eddie asked his and Crash's new hero and idol.

Buck rightened himself and used the branch to lower himself a little. He landed on one of the footprints to test it. He licked the ground before spitting it out. "Yeah, hmm... Mommy Dinosaur, carrying her three babies and some floppy green thing." He explained, a bit unsure about what he saw along with the dinosaur.

"Uh, yeah, we're friends with the floppy green thing." Max replied awkwardly, quickly realizing who Buck meant.

"You got all that from the tracks?" Light asked, sounding amazed by the weasel.

Buck stood up and shook his head, "No, not really. I saw them come through here earlier. She's heading for Lava Falls." He then made a dramatic explanation of this underground world, "That's where they care for the newborns. To get there, you've got to go through the Jungle of Misery, across the Chasm of Death, to the Plates of Woe." He finished up the map he made on the ground and looked at the Pride Team with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Whoa..." Crash and Eddie said in awe. Daggett was pretty amazed. Pansear thought it was kinda cool himself.

The others didn't know what to think. Then Cat thanked Buck, kinda sarcastically, "Okay! Well, good luck with the slow decent into madness. We've gotta go now."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! WHOA!" Buck stopped the group from taking another step, standing in front of them with his arms spread out. "What, y-you think this is some sort of tropical getaway?" He asked in disbelief.

Dagget frowned as he crossed his arms. "It would be if those spooty dinosaurs were more welcoming and handed out some snacks." He replied in annoyance.

Buck ignored Daggett and glared in warning at Cat. "You can't protect your mates, Mate." That time, he didn't get a reply. So he continued while patting Dog on the right side of his face, "What are you going to do with this canine you're attached to for some strange reason..." He turned from the group to continue ominously, "...when you run into the beast?"

Crash and Eddie gasped in fear while Norbert and Daggett gulped. Panpour was shaking as he asked, "The beast? Wh-Who's the beast?"

"I call him... Rudy." Buck answered with an ominous grin to the Pride Team.

"...You actually named a beast Rudy?" Max blinked in disbelief.

Cat rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh that's a relief! I was worried it was gonna be something much more intimidating like, uh, Sheldon, Jeff, Bob, or Tim."

"Wait, you mean there's something bigger than Mommy Dinosaur?" Crash asked, quite afraid that they might have to deal with an even bigger dinosaur as was Eddie.

"Aye." Buck replied seriously.

"Eye?" Eddie asked in confusion on how Buck answered.

"Aye aye! He's the one that gave me this!" Buck pointed at his eye patch, clearly to them now that his eyeball was clearly missing.

...Well, it was clear to everyone, except for Daggett, Crash, and Eddie. "Wow... he gave you that eye patch?" Daggett asked.

"For free? That's so cool!" Crash added.

"Yeah, maybe he'll give us one too!" Eddie thought happily. He and Crash then gave each other a high-five and did a little. Daggett was also pretty happy while the others groaned at the stupidity from the three of them.

Buck just stood there, dumbfound at how dumb the two possums and brown beaver were, before he glanced up at the rest for an explanation.

"Welcome to my world." Manny said sarcastically.

Max sighed, "Allow me. I'm Max, a Pikachu, we're the Pride Team, and not everyone here gets it." Then the team walked past Buck to continue on their underground journey to save Sid.

Pretty upset that the group didn't listen to him, Buck called out in a warning to them. "Abandon all hope, ye who enters there!"

"Okay, we get it already! 'Doom and despair' yap, yap, yap." Cat dismissingly replied as they continued following the trail into the jungle.

* * *

Meanwhile, high above the trees not too far from where the Pride Team and Buck were, Scrat was hanging from a leaf with some leftover sludge stuck on him, then he saw his beloved acorn. Despite the sludge still on his back, he used his feet to get down to his acorn.

While Scrat tried to get to his acorn, on another tree were Sneasel, Wynaut, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. They looked pretty annoyed at their current situation.

"You know, I'm beginning to see a pattern in our lives." Sneasel grumbled in annoyance.

"Something tells me we should've hung out at the Elephant Graveyard in the Pride Lands instead of here." Shenzi said in annoyance.

"To think, we wouldn't even be down here if it wasn't for him." Wynaut pointed at Scrat, who was still trying to get his acorn.

"Man, that lousy squirrel. And to think, he would've been in my stomach right now if he hadn't have landed on the ice!" Banzai grumbled, sounding like he didn't want to eat Scrat anymore.

Ed just gave off a shrug, but Wynaut had a good feeling what he was trying to say. "You're right, Ed. At least things can't get any worse."

Sadly, the little Psychic-Type Pokemon spoke too soon. Because, just as Scrat was about to grab his acorn, the tree he was attached to suddenly crashed into him. That made the two Pokemon and three hyenas lose their grip as the five screamed and crashed into a bush down below while Scrat, now fully stuck to the tree fell down with the tree against a gap.

Happy that the falling was over, Scrat tried to get his nut again. But it was gonna be a bit painful since his back was stuck against the tree. He finallt managed to get the acorn to stick to his chest just as Sneasel, Wynaut, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed got up and groaned from the crash landing in a bush.

Then they and Scrat noticed that Scrat's tree suddenly began to roll over. They saw that the one who rolled it over was none other than Scratte.

They were surprised to see Scratte down here as well. Scrat struggled to get off as Scratte bounded her way closer to Scrat. The struggling stopped when Scratte placed a finger on the acorn and her ears curled up, they looked like a devil's horns. She then slowly moved her fingers to the stumpy part of the acorn while Scrat shook his head in fear. Scratte had her paw on the stumpy part and she grinned evilly.

Scrat whimpered with a pleading look, but Scratte ripped the acorn off of him, along with the fur on his chest, and then she left with the acorn. Scrat froze in extreme pain.

Knowing what was coming up next, Sneasel narrowed his eyes at Wynaut and Ed. "You just had to say something, didn't you?" He asked them.

Wynaut shrugged, "I'm a glutton for punishment." Ed laughed sheepishly.

Scrat then let out a loud scream of pain. "WAAAAGGGAAAHHHH!"

* * *

Scrat's scream was so loud, it echoed through a jungle filled with beautiful, but also suspicious looking flowers that surrounded Max and the others. They were slowly walking through with Crash and Eddie walking ahead of them.

"Sounds like a Jungle of Misery to me." Eddie muttered, looking around nervously as was Crash.

The team didn't realize that the flowers were more dangerous than they thought because some of the flowers followed their direction as if looking at them with invisible eyes.

Sensing some movement behind them, Kate and Ellie looked behind them just as the flowers quickly went back to their original positions. Now the two girls understood why Buck called this the Jungle of Misery.

"Hold on." Ellie got the others attention, Manny's first.

"Why? What's wrong? Peaches?" Manny asked quickly. He went back over to his wife.

"What? No! It's just I got a funny feeling." Ellie replied.

Kate tried to speak next, but Manny was quicker than her. "You're hungry! Low blood sugar." Manny's overprotective side was starting to annoy Ellie and Kate. Manny then spotted a piece of red fruit in a clearing just as the others walked over to them. "There's some fruit!" Manny quickly went over to the fruit. Dog followed since he thought it looked tasty, dragging Cat with him of course.

"No, Manny!" Ellie called out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Manny." Max warned. He, Riolu, and Diego approached as well. They sensed that something was off.

Riolu nodded in agreement, "This isn't like your playground back up in Ice Age Valley."

Manny shook his head. "Don't worry, guys. Nothing in this jungle can harm us." Dog shrugged.

However, just as Manny touched the fruit, vines wrapped around Manny, Diego, and Riolu's ankles, and Max and CatDog by their middle and the six of them froze.

"Bet you didn't see this coming, did you?" Cat muttered just before the six of them were lifted up high and are now hanging upside down, crying out in alarm.

"Manny!" Ellie cried out.

"Max!" Kate cried out. The vines were a part of a carnivorous plant that began to close up with its prey in its clutches.

"For the record, I blame you two for this." Diego muttered to both Manny and Dog. Then the plant closed up, swallowing them and trapping them inside.

Crash and Eddie picked up a couple of sticks as weapons to save their friends. "Stop eating our friends, plant!" Eddie shouted boldly.

The two possums gave out a battle cry before they charged towards the plant, only for the plant to fight back with the vines. Seeing this, Crash and Eddie ran away, screaming and dropping their weapons back over to their friends and sister.

Rockruff glared at the plant, getting ready to attack it himself. "That's it! I'm ripping it off the ground with my Stone Edge!"

"Do that," Buck's voice stopped him, and they turned to their left to see Buck on a tree root, "and it will clamp shut forever."

"What!?" Kate, Rockruff, Light, Crimson, Pansage, Pansear, Panpour, Norbert, and Ellie exclaimed in shock.

Buck got off the root, after sensing their fear. "Alright, lads, don't get your tails in a knot. I'll have them out of there before they're digested." He began to stretch a little.

"DIGESTED!?" Max shouted in fear. His Pikachu ears let him overhear what the group was saying, he even poked his head through the opening. The plant used a vine to push him back in, "Hey!"

Buck wasn't fazed and continued to stretch. "They'll be nothing but bones in three minutes. Well, maybe five for the fat one." He said the last part talking about Manny.

"I'm not fat!" Manny yelled from inside the plant. His fur was just making him big, it's poofy.

In the plant, Manny, Riolu, Max, Diego, and CatDog were squashed tightly together in an awkward position. They had little luck trying to push their way out. That's when Diego felt something, "I feel tingly."

"Don't say that when you're pressed up against the rest of us!" Cat scolded.

"Not that kind of tingly!" Diego pointed out, annoyed that the cat half of CatDog misunderstood.

Riolu's eyes widened for some reason, "Hey, I can feel it too."

"So can I." Manny said.

"Us too." Cat and Dog said at the same time.

"You guys aren't the only ones." Max said. Then they looked down to find out what was making them feel tingly. A strange liquid was starting to rise in the plant, this is proof that the plant was starting to eat them.

In fear, the six of them screamed out to the others, "Help!" Dog added in growing fear, "Someone help us!"

Realizing that time was running out for their friends, Kate urgently told Buck, "Hurry!"

Buck twirled his knife a little. "It's time to get... Buck Wild."

Buck then rushed over to the plant, easily dodging the vines that went to attack him. He used a vine to launch himself into the air. He twirled stylishly to the opening... he managed to get his upper half inside the plant with Max and the others.

"Who's fat now?" Cat teased, seeing that Buck just wasn't thin enough to get in all the way. Buck ignored him and pulled himself in, diving between them to get to the bottom of the plant, making the six of them wince painfully and uncomfortably.

Buck dove into the digestive liquid, holding his breath. He used his knife to cut open the bottom to figure out how to save them. He didn't expect two colored vines and bubbles floating upward and around him when he moved the lid.

By now, the liquid rose up to chest level for Max and the others, and the space was getting tighter and tighter too.

Buck had trouble figuring out what vine to cut. He then shrugged and used his knife to cut the red vine... And that was a big mistake because the bubbles burst faster and the liquid now flooded the air and trapping them further.

Outside, the plant began to sink to the ground faster than earlier.

Buck realized his mistake, but he was caught underneath Manny and his knife slipped out of his hand. He had to get it back and cut the blue vine before it was too late!

"NO!" Kate gasped when she saw the plant's opening close up.

Max, Riolu, CatDog, Manny, and Diego held their breath and grunted in pain because they we're being squeezed together. Buck grunted as he struggled to get his knife. He finally managed to get his knife and he hurried to get the sharp part to the blue vine.

Outside the plant, Kate and the others were starting to worry that Buck might not make it and he along with Max, Riolu, Manny, Diego, and CatDog would be nothing but bones soon. Pansage covered his mouth, Pansear covered his ears, and Panpour covered his eyes. Eddie was biting through his nails too fast, until he ran out. He then bit on the nails Crash offered in fear.

With one last painful grunt, Buck managed to cut the blue vine just before the plant could vanish into the ground.

Outside, everyone froze, wondering what was gonna happen next. The plant rose up again, swelling up while the vines were pretty much dead. The plant was beginning to give out low groans.

"Norby, I don't think that plant feels so good." Daggett muttered.

Norbert realized what was gonna happen next. "Oh no! SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" He shouted with his hands on his head. Then, everyone, except for Crash and Eddie backed up into the safety of the trees. Finally, the plant blew up, covering Crash and Eddie in ...plant barf.

That explosion was enough to send those trapped inside flying up. They screamed as Manny crashed to the ground first, Diego landed on his back, CatDog landed on Diego's back, Max landed on CatDog, and Riolu landed on Max. They were all panting in exhaustion and for air. Buck was lucky enough to get his hands on a leaf and was able to softly land in front of them.

Buck scoffed, "Pfft! Tourists." He then began to walk off.

"Barfed on by a plant." Crash said. Then he and Eddie said in unison and excitement, "Awesome!"

The others went up to Max, Riolu, Diego, CatDog, and Manny. "Say something." Kate whispered to them. Cat reluctantedly decided to say something, "Uh... thanks for saving us."

Buck nodded and began to walk away some more. But, Ellie stopped him, "Buck, will you help us find the floppy green thing?"

"That's not necessary!" Manny told Ellie. He quickly stood up and accidentally knocked Max, Riolu, CatDog, and Diego off his back as the five of them yelped before they hit the ground.

"Yes, it is." Ellie replied firmly.

Buck thought about that request. These guys obviously won't last long down here without him guiding them. He turned to the Pride Team again and tossed his knife to the ground. "Alright, I'll help you."

Just as everyone got to their feet again, Buck stood in front of the Pride Team. "But I got rules." He said firmly. "Rule number 1: Always listen to Buck! Rule number 2: Stay in the middle of the trail! Rule number 3:...!" He paused dramatically and the others were tense, wondering what the third rule was. "He who has gas travels at the back of the pack." He finished happily.

Since he obviously had gas, Eddie groaned and moved to the back of the pack.

"Uh, okay... What?" Pansear asked in confusion while Crash teased Eddie with a grin.

Buck picked up his knife and began to lead the Pride Team down the trail. "Come on, then. Chop, chop!"

"Is it just me, or is Buck's third rule the stupidest rule we've ever heard?" Norbert asked his brother as they followed Buck down the trail.

"I don't know, I think that one was most reasonable." Daggett replied with a shrug.

Cat looked annoyed with the slime beginning to come off. "Well, if you ask me, we should all have our heads examined." Cat said, loud enough so Buck could hear him.

Hearing Cat's comment, Buck smiled and decided to join in the conversation. "That's rule number 4! Now let's go find your friend!"

And so, with Buck leading them down the trail to Lava Falls, the Pride Team's underground adventure has only begun!

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! The Pride Team has made it to the Underground World of the Dinosaurs and began their journey to save Sid! The Chasm of Death is coming up next, look forward to it! See ya!**


	6. Almost Died Laughing

**In this chapter, we find out how Sid's doing and the Pride Team goes into the Chasm of Death! Have fun reading!**

* * *

Two hours have passed since Momma T-Rex got her babies back and took the sloth that took them and now she was at a clearing that sent some smaller dinosaurs and a couple of Cranidos running away as she walked by.

After screaming for help, Sid came to a conclusion that his friends weren't coming after all because they were probably still pretty mad at him. So, he dozed off after a while, snoring and all. When he woke up, he found himself. What happened to him earlier came back to him as he gasped.

Then he heard the three dinosaur babies moan and whine. Despite the situation he's in, he tried to calm them down. "It's okay, it's okay. Don't worry. We're gonna be fine." Just then, his stomach began to twist because the T-Rex walking was making his head sway. "Please stop swaying. I'm a little nauseous." He quickly covered his mouth with his hands to stop him from throwing up.

Momma T-Rex finally stopped, she looked behind her to be sure there was no signs of danger and wanting to keep her children safe. She lowered her head to let her passengers down.

"See? She's putting us down..." Sid screamed again when he was being lifted up again. He realized that Momma T-Rex was about to have him for a snack while the babies cried out in sorrow. Not ready to die again, Sid quickly grabbed a vine. "NO! I'm too young to be eaten!"

Both Sid and Momma T-Rex pulled hard, then the vine snapped, and Sid's upper half was now stuck inside Momma T-Rex's nose. "Whoa! Nice mucus! And I don't say that to everyone." Sid admitted while Momma T-Rex didn't like the smelly sloth stuck in her nose and tried to get him out. However, she accidentally inhaled Sid all the way in, and now she really wanted him out. She then sneezed him out as he hit a tree, covered in mucus while the kids cringed in sympathy.

Sid was now on his back and on a branch, pretty dazed about hitting the tree. When he snapped out of it, he screamed when he saw that Momma T-Rex was about to eat him again. He jumped to dodge as she chomped the branch off. Sid then tried to reason with her while dodging her chompers, "Listen, families get complicated! Maybe we can work something out. I can take them Sunday to Tuesday! Wednesday to Friday? Weekends?" He screamed and let go of the tree just before Momma Rex could eat him.

As he was falling to the ground, he somehow managed to get tangled up in vines. Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko were happy when they saw that their 'mother' was okay, for now that is. "It's okay! Momma's okay." Sid was now hanging upside down. He gasped when Momma T-Rex tried to eat him once again. "If you eat me, it will send a bad message."

Of course Momma T-Rex didn't listen to him. However, just before she could eat him, she was shocked to see her babies standing in front of the sloth, growling at her in order to protect him.

"Ha! Score one for the sloth!" Sid mocked in a teasing way.

Momma T-Rex snarled in annoyance. She might not be able to eat the annoying sloth, but she can still prove that she can raise the kids better than him. With her tail, whacked Sid away. He screamed as he became tangled up around another branch. "And the score's all tied up." Sid slumped after he said that. At least he's still alive. But for how long though?

* * *

Meanwhile, Buck was leading the Pride Team down a trail that was safe from the dinosaurs and the prehistoric Pokemon, on their way to Lava Falls. By now, the team introduced their names to Buck and explained to him why their friend was kidnapped by a female T-Rex in the first place.

Thinking back to the beast Buck warned them about earlier, Crash and Eddie were looking around, paranoid. Norbert looked pretty afraid himself as did Daggett.

"Say, do you think this beast will even find Sid?" Daggett asked Buck.

"Or um... more likely... us?" Norbert asked a bit shaky.

Buck paused in his steps and turned to the two beavers. "Rudy? Are you joking?" He got closer to the two beavers and continued while also making them more scared of the beast called Rudy. "He's relentless. He knows all, sees all, eats all." He then took a lead and said as if he wasn't afraid of anything, "So that's a yes."

When he saw that the Pride Team looked afraid of something, and when Panpour pointed a shaky finger to what's behind him, Buck turned to see something that looked like a terrifying face. "Hey! Get off my lawn! Go on! Shoo!" He shouted at the 'face'. Turns out, it was just a giant butterfly who then flew off to a different part of the jungle.

"That... was one big bug." Pansear said as they gazed at the bug.

"I knew that guy when he was a caterpillar. You know, before he came out." Buck began to walk off again while the Pride Team began to follow him again.

Crimson didn't want to admit it, but he got pretty nervous about the size of that bug. "The sooner we save Sid and get back up to Ice Age Valley, the better." He muttered to himself so no one can hear him.

Diego walked closer to Buck because he wanted to ask the one-eyed weasel something. "So you're just living down here by your wits, all on your own, no responsibilities." He questioned.

Buck smiled at the saber as he gave him his answer. "Not a one. It's incredible. No dependents, no limits. It's the greatest life a single guy could have."

Diego paused in his steps. He thought that if Buck could handle life down here, maybe he could spend the rest of his second life down here as well.

Just as Manny, Max, and Kate joined him, he smirked at them. "You hear that? This is my kind of place."

While Manny raised an eyebrow at him, Max felt hurt by the fact that Diego might think about staying down here even after they save Sid and go back home. For Kate, she felt guilty that Diego left in the first place, now she felt worse when she heard Diego say something like that.

Suddenly, Buck was now talking on a rock as if it were a phone. "Hello? Yeah... No, look, I can't talk right now. Yeah, no, I'm trying to recover a dead sloth." Chuckling, he placed his knife against a tree and gave the others a sign to give him a minute. "But, they're following me! I know! They think I'm crazy. No... Okay, we're going into the Chasm of Death. I'm... I'm gonna lose ya." He slumped a little before he tried to quickly wrap up his 'call'. "Yeah, I love you, too. All right, good-bye. Good-bye! Good-bye." He then tossed the rock aside, grabbed his knife and began to take the lead again. "Okay! Follow me."

While Max and Kate looked at each other in confusion, Manny teased Diego, "That's YOU in three weeks." While Diego glared at him in annoyance, the team still followed after Buck to the Chasm of Death.

* * *

When they got there, they saw that it was a large cavern that made Max and Riolu think back to when they went to the Elephant Graveyard when Simba and Nala were lion cubs.

Crash, Eddie, Norbert, and Daggett were looking down at the green fog that was seen down below. It was so thick, they couldn't see what was down below.

"Hey, why is this place called the Chasm of Death anyway?" Daggett asked Buck.

"Well, we tried Big Smelly Crack, but, uh, that just made everybody giggle." Buck giggled before he climbed up a couple of vines.

"Well, now what do we do?" Max asked. Buck used his knife to do a little cutting and what was now in front of them was a large bone rib cage, hanging on vines leading down to the other side.

Buck then gestured to Ellie and Kate to climb on board. "Madams."

Kate took just one step before Cat held an arm out in front of her. "Oh no! There's no way they're doing that!"

Buck then got on Cat's left arm to remind him of something. "Buh, buh, buh, buh! Rule number 1..."

Crash and Daggett looked like they were trying to think back while Eddie raised his hand, eager to answer the question. Buck, however, shook his head with an, "Ah!"

"Come on, Cat-Half. You're supposed to have a good memory." Buck tapped Cat's head twice.

Kate gently pushed Cat's hand out of the way. "Always listen to Buck." She said with a small smile before she and Ellie got on the rib cage.

Buck joined them and began to get things ready with vines. "Now, eyes forward, back straight, and... Oh yes, breath in the toxic fumes and you'll probably die."

"Toxic fumes!?" Ellie and Kate asked in shock.

"Just another day in paradise." Buck chuckled as if it was an everyday thing.

"Wait." Manny spoke up, but was ignored. Buck then cuts more vines above, and he and the girls were starting to go down with Kate and Ellie holding their breath. Buck hollered before he did the same.

Manny, Diego, Max, Riolu, CatDog, Norbert, Daggett, Crash, Eddie, Rockruff, Light, Crimson, Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour saw them disappear into the fog.

Then they saw that the rib cage was coming back to them, only without any passengers. Max tried to stay calm as he called out to those on the other side, "Kate! Are you and Ellie okay?"

On the other side, Buck was pulling on a vine against a rock while Ellie and Kate smiled happily. "That was pretty fun!" Kate answered. "You have to try this!" Ellie added.

"Okay, who's up next?" Buck called to the group still at the entrance. He realized that there was too much to go for one last run.

Pansage turned to his brothers. "We'll go next, Buck! Come on, guys." Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour got on the rib cage.

"We should go with them. Let's go." Crimson suggested to Light and Rockruff. The three Rock-Types got on with the Elemental Monkey Brothers.

"Remember to hold your breath." Light reminded those in the rib cage.

"Okay, Buck! We're ready!" Rockruff called out. The six Pokemon held their breath before they went sliding down to the other side.

Once they got there, they let out a breath of relief.

"Didn't I tell you it was fun?" Kate happily asked the six Pokemon. Buck was getting the rib cage back over to those still at the entrance.

"That was AWESOME! Let's do that again!" Pansear happily yelled. Pansage and Panpour were trying to calm their brother down.

"All right, now pile on, everyone! Couldn't be easier!" Buck called to the remaining ten. Manny, Diego, Max, Riolu, CatDog, Norbert, Daggett, Crash, and Eddie looked unsure as they looked at each other.

* * *

Two minutes later, the ten of them found themselves stuck in the middle of the fog, still holding their breath.

Kate and the others looked on, looking worried for their friends. Even Buck began to panic as he tried to get it moving again. He just knew that he would have to do something to save them ...again.

"Don't panic! Just some, uh, technical difficulties. Keep holding it in, boys!" Buck called out sheepishly.

Max, Riolu, CatDog, Norbert, Daggett, Manny, Diego, Crash, and Eddie were trying their best to hold it in. This was worse than trying to hold your breath underwater.

Eddie strained so hard to hold it in, but then he wheezed out a breath, completely forgetting about the fumes. "I can't take it anymore!" He breathed out.

Crash noticed that Eddie breathed in some of the fumes. "He breathed it!" He gasped when he realized he breathed it in himself, "And now I'm breathing it!"

Daggett forgot about the fumes himself. "Did you forget what will happen if you breath in the fumes?" He quickly realized his mistake, "Ah spoot! I'm breathing it too!"

The three of them gagged and coughed to prevent anymore of the gas to enter their lungs. Then, they realized that nothing was happening to them.

" _Hey, we're not dead!_ " Eddie realized, but his voice got higher and squeaky all of a sudden.

Crash laughed as he pointed out to his brother, " _You sound ridiculous!_ " His voice was the same as Eddie's now.

" _Me? You should hear you!_ " Eddie said.

" _Oh yeah? Well, you should both listen to yourselves!_ " Daggett's voice was higher too. Then the three of them began to laugh, hysterically yet seemingly uncontrollably. The other seven glanced at each other, worried and confused.

Eddie then had an idea, " _All right, all right. And a one, and a two..._ "

Crash, Eddie, and Daggett began to sing a funny little song. The others panicked and tried to get them to stop.

"DAG, QUIT IT!" Norbert muffled through his throat to avoid the fumes.

"Stop!" Max muffled as well.

"Are you crazy?" Manny muffled.

Seeing that the fumes were just making Daggett, Crash, and Eddie laugh, Diego took a risk and breath in a little bit of the gas. Nothing happened to him as he told the others, " _It's not poison._ " However, he noticed that the fumes made his voice change.

Then he began to laugh himself as did Daggett, Crash, and Eddie. The laughter was becoming contagious because Norbert and Dog couldn't help but laugh along, with their voices changing as well. Riolu and Cat followed next, so did Max, and finally Manny. Now all ten of them were laughing uncontrollably just as Buck tied the vine around a tree to try and save them.

" _That is so disturbing!_ " Crash laughed, making the others laugh harder.

" _The most ridiculous thing I've ever experienced!_ " Norbert added in laughter.

Buck stood on the vine and heard them laughing. "Stop laughing, all of you!"

" _Stop laughing, all of you!_ " Daggett mimicked in the fog.

Cat then shushed them before he poked his head out to look at Buck. " _What's rule number 1?_ " He mocked the weasel which made the tan of them laugh again.

Buck scowled. Whoever started the laughter was going to get it for sure.

"They're just laughing. What's so bad about that?" Ellie asked skeptically.

"They died laughing!" Buck pointed down to show them the problem.

When they looked down, they gasped when they saw skeletons of dead dinosaurs clinging to the rocks. The grinning faces on the skulls made it clear to them that the gases were to make the victims laugh themselves to death. And to make it worse, their friends were falling victim to the fumes right now!

"Stop laughing!" Rockruff shouted, but like Buck, he was ignored.

Manny realized what was happening, but he wiped away a tear and still laughed a little. " _You know what's funny though? W-We're trying to save Sid, a-and now we're all gonna die!_ " That made them laugh once again.

" _And I don't even like Sid!_ " Eddie mindlessly said. The fumes were now making them say something they don't really mean and making them go crazy.

" _Who does? He's an idiot!_ " Crash shrugged.

" _Yeah, he's just a spooty sloth that got revived anyway!_ " What Daggett said got them to laugh some more.

Riolu then turned to Max. " _Hey, Max! Being this close to death, it reminds me of the time we took on Dark Matter to save the world from crashing into the sun! Back when it was just the two of_ us!" Riolu laughed a little after saying that.

" _Hey, thanks for reminding me that I had to see you disappear after we save the world! I was thinking that I would never see you, my best friend in the entire universe, ever again! That's just totally SUPER!"_ Max laughed in sarcasm.

There was a slight pause, then the ten of them began to laugh hard again. They looked like they were exhausted from the laughter, but they couldn't stop. Then they gasped when the rib cage jerked a little, they looked up to see Buck holding his breath and trying to get the cage moving again.

However, since they pretty much lost their minds, Dog stretched up, having Cat stand up. Dog then began to tickle Buck in the chest and stomach area. " _Coo chee coo chee coo!_ "

Being very ticklish, Buck swatted Dog's hand away. "Stop that!" He gasped when he realized he breathed in the fumes. Hanging upside down, he urgently told the group, "Don't you see? _We're all gonna die!_ " His voice got high pitched at the last part. There was another pause, then they laughed again, this time with Buck laughing along.

Ellie, Kate, Rockruff, Light, Crimson, Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour looked pretty annoyed as the annoying laughter went on. Seems like one of them was stupid enough to get Buck to laugh along.

"We gotta do everything, huh?" Ellie sarcastically the seven Pokemon with her.

"Sure do." They replied in annoyance. Then, by working together, they pulled on a vine and pulled the tree down. That got the vines up higher and made the rib cage slide down once again.

" _Sometimes, I wet my bed!_ " Eddie admitted, still laughing.

" _That's alright, sometimes_ I _wet your bed!_ " Crash said, making them laugh even harder.

The cage then rammed into the cliff, tossing the passengers off, landing on their stomachs, still laughing. The effects of the fumes were starting to wear off and their voices were returning to normal.

Max was able to calm down as he wiped a tear away from his eyes. Then he looked up to see Kate looking down at him, looking pretty mad and annoyed. He knew that this wasn't a laughing matter anymore. "Uhhh, I'm not sure how much of that you could hear...?"

"Oh I heard all of it." Kate told him.

"Right, yeah, of course." Max said nervously. He and the others got up to their feet.

Cat coughed, "Oh, all that laughing was not so easy on the throat!"

"That was beyond humiliating." Norbert said, feeling embarrassed about all that laughing.

"You wet my bed?" Eddie asked his brother, now that the funny times were over with.

Crash shrugged, "It was gas talk, dude."

Max and Riolu were still behind as the others got ready to move again. "Well... uh... I guess we should move on." Max told his partner.

Riolu noticed that they were missing someone. He then heard someone laughing in the fumes, turned back to them and asked, "Aren't we forgetting something?"

Once they realized he was still in the fumes, they pulled on a vine to pull Buck out of the fumes. Buck was mindlessly babbling, " _Here, Rudy, Rudy, Rudy! Ha ha ha! Oh, I'm so lonely._ "

* * *

Once Buck was back with the group, back on the entrance, Scrat was once again chasing Scratte for the acorn. They were both running down the vine. Since they didn't know about the fumes of the Chasm of Death, Scrat and Scratte were now laughing with their voices making them sound like rubber bath toys before they continued on.

At the entrance to the chasm, Sneasel, Wynaut, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were surprised to see the Pride Team down here in this underground world as well.

"It's those guys from the Pride Team!" Wynaut told his friends.

"Hey, how did they get down here?" Shenzi asked in confusion.

Sneasel groaned in annoyance, "Just when I thought we could use a vacation away from the Pride Team, they happen to be down here too!"

Ed drooled when he spotted some of the smaller members of the Pride Team. In hunger, he laughed as he began to slide down to get them, much to the surprise of his four friends.

"Hey, Ed! Wait up!" Shenzi called out. "Wait for us, will ya!?" Banzai called out before the four of them followed Ed's lead and began to slide down a vine.

But when they entered the fumes, they began to laugh uncontrollably with their voices high-pitched. Since they didn't know the rules of the Chasm of Death, the five of them slid down to the other side while laughing like idiots.

* * *

 **There you have it! The Chasm of Death part is now done! Now the Pride Team has to make it through the Plates of Woe before they can get to Lava Falls to save Sid! But they have to stop for the night first! Until then, see ya!**


	7. Camping Out

**Get your marshmallows ready for roasting, because the Pride Team camps out in this chapter! While at the same time, Sid and Momma T-Rex are still trying to see who can do a better job raising the kids! Find out what happens today!**

* * *

Sid and Momma T-Rex went off to get something for the children to eat, because they were pretty much starving. Egbert was trying to take a bite out of the rock table that was set up, Shelly was licking the top of it, and Yoko just rested his head on the table, hoping food would come soon.

They got all happy when they heard Sid coming with something to eat. "Okay. Here you go, guys." Sid then placed what he got on the table. What he got were a bunch of vegetables, that made the kids cringe at the sight of them after sniffing them. They used their feet to push the table, making the vegetables roll off and crash into Sid.

Sid got up and spat out a veggie that got in his mouth. Now he was just holding some broccoli in his hands, and he was trying to reason with the kids. "What? You're not gonna eat your vegetables? How are you gonna become big, strong dinosaurs?"

To answer his question, the body of a dead dino-bird was placed in the middle of the table. That made the kids happy, but Sid looked annoyed because he knew Momma T-Rex placed it there. Momma T-Rex gestured the kids to go ahead and dig in, making them smile up at her, but Sid stood on the table to stop them, while talking to Momma T-Rex. "No. Nuh-uh! I've raised them vegetarian. It's a healthier lifestyle. I mean, look at me. I have the pelt of a much younger sloth." Of course, Sid still looked like he should go on some sort of diet.

Momma just used her tail to turn the table so the meal was now in front of the kids. "Excuse me! I'm trying to have conversation here." Sid said in annoyance, shaking the broccoli at Momma T-Rex. The female dinosaur used her mouth to grab the broccoli along with Sid and then she tossed him into a nearby pond. She spat the broccoli out as it hit Sid on the head after he resurfaced. He's was getting more and more annoyed at Momma T-Rex.

As the babies were about to eat the small dino-bird, Sid quickly rushed over to stop them. "No, no, no. That's not for us, kids. It's way too feathery and fleshy and..." When he plucked a feather from the dino-bird's leg, the bird shot his head up, awake. "AND ALIVE!" Sid said, scared by what happened.

The dino-bird screamed when he saw Sid, screamed louder when he saw the hungry T-Rex kids, and even louder when he saw the Momma T-Rex who took him in his sleep. In fear, the bird flung over at Sid. Sid glanced at the T-Rex family, the babies quirked dumbfound eyebrows while Momma T-Rex sneered in annoyance.

"No! No, no, we do not eat live animals, period!" Sid told them firmly. He walked over to the edge of a cliff in order to send the bird flying off. The bird caught on and tried to get away. Sid didn't realized that this was a bird that wasn't able to fly. "Now, go! Fly! Be free..."

He tossed the bird into the sky, only for the bird to begin falling. Sid realized his mistake now. "...Little flightless bird." Then, the bird was snatched again, this time by a prehistoric Pokemon, a bright purple Aerodactyl, who couldn't believe she just got an easy meal just by flying by.

"Uh, my bad." Sid apologized after an awkward moment. He walked back over to the T-Rex family, just to see Momma T-Rex walk off in annoyance to find something else. "Hey, where are you going? This is how you resolve conflict? No wonder you're single!"

Momma Rex growled in annoyance, holding a big piece of meat on a bone with her mouth. She went back and dropped the big chunk of meat in front of the kids. The kids were grinning, but Sid groaned, starting to get irritated, "Oh, come on! Am I talking to myself here? I say, 'They're vegetarian.' You say, 'Grrr.' I say, 'Can we talk about this?' You say, 'Grr.' I don't call that communication."

Momma T-Rex growled in his face in sheer annoyance. By now, Sid wasn't even scared of her anymore, just pretty annoyed. "See? That's your answer to everything." Sid and Momma Dinosaur were pretty much getting on each others nerves ever since they came down here.

Then a giant bone was tossed over to them. They looked over, and to Sid's disbelief, the kids happily ate the meat and are now stuffed and satisfied. Yoko even let out a belch.

Momma Rex smirked at the annoyed sloth, she won that round. Just then, a massive roar echoed through the land. Momma stood up, looking pretty scared by that roar as she looked around.

Sid didn't understand what she was scared of though. "What are you afraid of? You're the biggest thing on the planet!"

Momma Rex didn't answer the sloth, she just gestured the kids to start moving on, which they did. She started to walk off with them. "Aren't you?" Sid asked. Not wanting to get left behind, he grabbed on to Momma Dino's tail, being taken further into the jungle. "Whoa! Hey!"

When they were gone, something pretty big stepped on one of Momma T-Rex's footprints on the ground. It was white scaly foot that was much bigger than her own. This foot belonged to the beast, the one thing bigger than Momma Dinosaur. ...Rudy.

* * *

Back with the Pride Team, Buck saw that the sun was starting to set. Since he knew that it would be pretty dangerous to continue on right away, thought of a way to get them to stop for the night.

"They'll never survive. It's dangerous by day." What he did was played with skulls and that's what he got the first skull to say.

"But it's even worse at night." a second skull said in a girlish voice.

"Plus, their guide is a lunatic!" the first skull said in a man's voice.

"What!?" Buck asked in disbelief.

"You mean Buck? Oh, he's wacko!" the second skull agreed.

"I am not!" Buck protested in annoyance.

"Totally bonkers." the first skull said. Buck narrowed his eye at 'him'.

A third skull on Buck's left foot joined in the conversation. "And his feet smell."

"Shut up!" Buck shouted in anger.

"You shut up." the third skull said.

"Oh, you little...!" Now furious, Buck tossed the first two skulls aside and began to fight with the third one. Strangling it and brawling with it on the ground.

This was a bit disturbing to the Pride Team as they watched.

"He's strangling his own foot." Pansear whispered to Max since he was closer.

Believing that they were pretty much wasting time that they could've used to continue looking for Sid, Max tried to get Buck to stop and move on. "Hey! Shouldn't we keep moving on!?"

Buck stopped and pretend to let the skull point something out to the Pikachu. "What? And give Rudy a midnight snack? Not likely!"

Buck agreed with the skull. "The skull's right. Take a load off, Pride Team. We'll camp here." He looked around the area, then he asked, "Now, who's hungry?"

"I am!" the third skull answered.

"You don't need the calories!" Buck snapped. The skull then 'shook' nervously.

* * *

Later that night, the Pride Team got settled as Buck told them about his first encounter with the beast, Rudy. Dagget and Crash were quite curious about that. The only ones not that excited were Manny and Cat.

"There I was, my back against the wall, no way out, perched on the razor's edge of oblivion, staring into the eye of the Great White Beast." Buck started.

* * *

 _A younger Buck, still with two eyes, looked around nervously in the rain._

 _Getting the feeling he wasn't alone, Buck looked ahead of him, only to look at the eye of a big dinosaur._

 _Frozen with fear, he didn't move even as the beast attacked with his left claws. Buck was thrown back as he screamed. When he landed, he groaned and held a hand over his right eyelid, he couldn't feel the eye. That meant he lost it to that monster._

 _He suddenly heard the monster roar and gasped before he made a run for it._

 _The beast was chasing after the half-blind weasel._

 _Buck was now climbing up one of the trees while Rudy crashed through other trees. Buck then tied a leaf around where his right eye used to be. After that, he pulled a stick out to use it as a weapon._

 _Climbing up to the top of the tree, pretty nervous and breathing too quickly, looking for the beast. He nearly lost his balance, but quickly got it back._

 _Suddenly sensing something behind him, Buck slowly turned around, only to quietly gasp when the beast was right behind him. He screamed, even as the big dinosaur engulfed him in his mouth, slamming his jaws shut._

* * *

Buck showed the team what it looked like with his hands. The others, minus Manny and Cat, were now wondering what happened next.

"So? What happened next?" Daggett asked.

Crash and Eddie held each other. "Were you killed?" Crash asked.

"Sadly, yes. But I lived!" Buck added the last part with a grin.

Crash and Eddie sighed in relief and Daggett looked relieved himself as Norbert just patted him on the back.

"Oh, for the love of chub." Cat groaned. Only to be shushed by Kate. The others were waiting to hear what happened next.

"Never had I felt so alive than when I was so close to death." Buck said, continuing the story.

* * *

 _Suddenly having more courage than before, Buck began to push his way up from being swallowed._

"Just before Rudy could suck me down his gullet, I grabbed hold of the gross, pink fleshy thing that dangles at the back of the throat." Buck said. That made Crash, Eddie, Max, Riolu, the Elemental Monkey Brothers, Rockruff, and Light cringe in disgust.

 _Buck was now holding on to the uvula, then he began to do something no one else tried to do._ "I hung on to that sucker, and I swung back and forth, and back and forth, and back and forth, and back and forth, and back..."

Buck was showing them how he did it. The pause made most of them gasp. Then, he grinned as he continued. "And forth, and back and forth, until finally I let go, and I shot right out of his mouth!"

 _Buck launched himself towards the closing mouth of the beast, screaming as he was flying out of his mouth. He knocked into one of the dinosaur's teeth, hearing the beast scream in pain as he was out of the mouth. ...And with a sudden consulation prize._

* * *

Buck tossed his knife into the air. "I may have lost an eye that day, but I got this!" Buck caught his knife as he finished his story. The Pride Team now knew that Buck's knife is actually Rudy's tooth that got torn off.

Eddie nudged his brother. "Rudy's tooth!"

"Dang." Crash said in amazement.

"Whoa." Pansage said silently.

"Well, I'll be..." Panpour couldn't find a way to finish that.

"...Awesome!" Pansear said. His respect for Buck was now off the charts!

Buck held his weapon and casually said, "It's like the old saying, 'An eye for a tooth, a nose for a chin, a butt for a...'" He paused, then he shrugged and went over to the group. "Well, it's an old saying. But, uh, it's not a very good one."

Norbert was pretty amazed by the story. "Buck, you are, without a doubt, the bravest and coolest weasel I've ever met!"

"You are Super Weasel!" Eddie said in amazement.

"Ultra Weasel!" Crash added.

"Mighty Weasel!" Dog happily added.

"Diesel Weasel!" Diego suddenly added. Buck smiled at the compliments, then he danced a little after Diego's comment, then he used his foot to give the saber-tooth tiger a high-five.

Manny gave him a groan of annoyance. Diego shrugged, "What? He is."

"Now, let me tell you about the time I used a sharpened clam shell to turn a T-Rex into a T-Rachel." Buck said, standing up.

Crash and Eddie bowed to him as if he was their teacher, "Yes, Master."

"Whoa! Wait a minute! That's enough stories for one night. We should get some rest now. Come on, Dog, Kate." Cat suggested. Manny nodded in agreement and began to lead Ellie over to a resting spot for two mammoths.

Kate sighed and shook her head a little before she followed CatDog to get some sleep.

Panpour shrugged, "That's life with the Pride Team, my friend."

Buck thought that rest was a good idea for them. "All right, you guys get some shut-eye. I'll keep watch." It would be easy for him to keep watch since he's been in this underground world longer than they have.

"Don't worry, Buck. We got this." Eddie assured. He and Crash were holding up a couple of sticks as their weapons. "Night time is possum time." He clashed with his brother a little.

"Yeah! We own the night, baby." Crash added. Buck nodded, pretty proud of the possums determination.

Fifteen minutes later, almost everyone was sound asleep. Crash was snoring with his stick up his nose while Eddie was sucking on his thumb. Pansear, Daggett, Dog, and Riolu were snoring as well.

The only ones awake now were Crimson and Buck. Crimson was up because he was pretty much a night Pokemon. He offered to keep watch on one side while Buck took another side.

Speaking of Buck, the weasel was using his knife to carve up a miniature version of Rudy. That's when he heard the roar of the beast who was still pretty far away echo in the night. Looking at his sculpture, he whispered, "Good night, Rudy." Then he gazed up again when another roar from Rudy echoed.

* * *

 **There you have it! We're getting closer and closer to Lava Falls! But also into more danger, on their side, on Sid's side, and also on Sneasel's side! Stay tuned for the next chapter of the experiment!**


	8. Regret and Danger

**Earlier than expected, but I just felt like writing another chapter for this experiment. Anyway, hope you like it!**

* * *

Rudy's roar even echoed where Sid and the T-Rex family were at, which was near a rock cliff with an opening at the height of Momma's head. Looking around in fear, Momma Dino decided to let herself and the kids rest there for the night. Lowering her head, she lifted her kids into the opening, then she began to climb up there herself. Leaving Sid behind.

"Wait, wait. What about me?" Sid whined. He sighed and slumped in defeat. He decided to climb up there himself, but he didn't get far because he hasn't climbed in quite a while. Then, when he held on to a leaf, it snapped off and Sid was on the ground again.

Realizing that was stuck out on his own, he tried to call out to the kids. "Sleep well, kids! We have a busy day tomorrow. Foraging, hunting..." He then thought back to his friends, they were pretty much like a family to him. What Diego said played back in his mind, now it seems like those words were actually coming true. "...Missing my friends, who probably aren't missing me." He layed on the ground and used the leaf as a blanket.

He thought that his friends were so mad at him, they probably don't want to see him again. He mainly thought that Max was still mad most of all. Maybe he should spend the rest of his second life down here... all alone.

Suddenly, Momma's tail came down and scooped a surprised Sid up into the cave. She placed him with her babies resting against her leg. Yoko smiled when he saw the sloth who smiled in return and gently rubbed the Dino's head. Momma's tail gently wrapped around Sid and the kids. "Aw, you're a real softy, you know that?" Sid smiled at his new Dino-friend. Sure, some creatures may be mean and savage, but they all have hearts. Be they animal, Pokemon, or even dinosaurs, they all have beating hearts and also feelings.

Momma Rex said nothing as she gazed outside for a moment. Then she curled up with the sloth and the kids, all of them were now asleep.

Outside, a shadow of the beast could be seen as the dinosaur softly growled before going off into the jungle.

* * *

 _Kate was sound asleep when she heard a twig snap. She woke up and found herself all alone in the jungle._

 _"Max?" Kate asked. She got up and looked for her friends, her brothers, and her boyfriend._

 _"Cat? Dog?" Kate flew up to look for the other Pride Team members._

 _She then heard something down below in the bushes. "Max?" Kate got closer to the bush, slowly and carefully unsure what was behind the rustling bushes._

 _Then suddenly, a ghost of a brown lion with a black mane with a scar over his left eye came out and pounced at the Togetic._

"NOOO!" Max screamed, shooting up to his feet. He woke up from that nightmare he just had, panting.

Max then began to feel guilty about what happened so far. He gazed at Kate, who was sleeping and using CatDog as a pillow. Then, he looked at his two mammoth friends. Ellie was sleeping close to her husband and Manny looked like he was in the middle of his own nightmare.

Max sighed sadly and softly as he quietly approached Ellie. He gazed at her pregnant stomach. He thought back to what he said back in the Chasm of Death, then he realized that after temporarily losing Riolu, his best friend who was more like a brother to him, Max has been getting too clingy about his friends. That's because he was afraid that when he woke up, they would just disappear out of his life for good.

Ellie woke up a little, as if sensing the guilt and sadness coming from Max. "What's going on? Are you okay?" She asked the Pikachu.

Sadly looking at the ground a little while, Max sighed and confessed to Ellie, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to keep you and everyone on the team safe, and, now you're in one of the most dangerous places in the world."

She realized that he was blaming himself. So, Ellie placed her trunk around Max in comfort, like a mother would do for her sad son. "Hey, this isn't your fault. It's bigger than all of us. We have to get Sid."

Max sadly nodded, "Yeah, I know. But, if I had been a better friend to him, we wouldn't be here in the first place."

"Better friend?" Buck's voice joined in. Max and Ellie looked up to see Buck on a branch of a tree close to them, he was looking at Max. "Are you pluckin' my whiskers? You risked your life, your mate, and your team to save your buddy?" He carefully landed on the ground to continue his watch duty. Not before he added, "Not the best boyfriend or leader... but a darn good friend."

Max then thought back to Buck's words. True he didn't have the best leader qualities, and he's not been doing his best as a boyfriend, but he was a pretty good friend. Maybe he can make it up to them after they save Sid and went back home.

Diego listened to the conversation and pretended to be asleep. He then thought that maybe leaving the Pride Team wasn't the right way to get his edge back.

Crimson was still awake and heard the conversation himself. He then thought back to when he and Light were separated from their little brother, Rockruff, before they met him again in the big battle for the Pride Lands.

Before he could think about it more, an acorn was knocked against Crimson's head before it bounced off. Annoyed with what hit him, Scrat and Scratte then got on Crimson to get the nut and unknowingly kicking him in the face. "Hey! Ohh!" Crimson glared at the retreating squirrels.

* * *

Scrat and Scratte were still brawling for the acorn, now in a cave area that looks like a ballroom in the moon.

Soon their brawl made it looked like they were dancing instead.

It was quite a struggle for the acorn, then it ended with Scratte kicking Scrat hard in the... guy private parts. That made him scream in pain as he held them. Scratte then got her paws on the acorn.

She gestured Scrat to come closer as she batted her eyes. Scrat, quickly recovered, angrily rushed over when Scratte used her tail to caress his face, he sighed lovingly before he was dropped to the ground.

Scratte opened up her wings and began to fly off. Not wanting to let her get away, Scrat screamed and jumped off to grab her tail.

Scratte saw that and wasn't expecting that. Then she smacked face first into a cliff wall, knocking herself out. Scrat managed to grab a vine with his free hand and caught the acorn with his foot.

He noticed that were above boiling lava, that made Scrat scared of the thought that they might boil to death if he couldn't get them out of this situation in time.

On the cliff above them, Sneasel, Wynaut, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were still roaming around to see if they could find a way out and away from the Pride Team. The five of them slumped in exhaustion.

"You know, I'm regretting ever moving into Ice Age Valley in the first place. Wynaut, why did we move there in the first place anyway?" Sneasel asked his partner.

"Because you're an Ice-Type and the ice and snow of Ice Age Valley helps you feel comfortable and right at home." Wynaut easily answered.

"Yeah, well, let's just figure out how we're gonna get out of here!" Shenzi pointed out.

Banzai easily agreed, "I'm with her! I mean, sure this place is much nicer and greener than the Elephant Graveyard, but it's kinda hard to enjoy it down here with the dinosaurs down here giving us the look of hunger every time we turn around!"

Ed laughed a little before he quickly and easily fell asleep.

Sneasel glanced at the sleeping hyena. "Good idea, Ed. We'll pick up where we left off on our exit search in the morning." Then he and the other three went to sleep to charge themselves up for tomorrow.

...If only they knew what was about to happen tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, a dinosaur trio were snacking on some scattered vegetables with goofy expressions and loosely rolling eyes. This was the same area Sid and the T-Rex family were at yesterday.

The three dinosaurs ran off when they saw the Pride Team and Buck walking over to the spot.

"Everybody stop!" Buck suddenly stopped them and sniffed around. "I smell something."

Daggett then suddenly sniffed his armpit, then he gave out a cough.

Buck saw something on the ground and used his knife to pick it up. "Hmm. It smells like a buzzard's butt fell off," He sniffed it again and cringed in disgust, "and then it got sprayed on by a bunch of Stunkys."

Diego gave a knowing smirk. "That's Sid."

Buck then acted like a detective to the group. "Mammals and Pokemon, we have ourselves a crime scene. Tuff of fur, half eaten carcass, hunk of..." He then pulled something out of the pond. It was the same broccoli Sid held before. Buck screamed when he saw it. "Aaugh! No! Broccoli!" He tried his best not to throw up.

Quickly back to normal, he began to give his theory as to what happened. "Here's what I think happened: Dinosaur attacks Sid, Sid fights back with piece of broccoli, leaving dinosaur... a vegetable."

Sad thing is that they imagined Sid fighting the dinosaur with broccoli.

"Are you nuts?" Light asked, dumbfound.

"Sid's not violent, or even that skilled." Cat added.

"Yeah, and where's the dinosaur?" Dog asked.

"Alright, alright, good point." Buck then cleared his throat a little to try again. "Theory 2: Sid's eating broccoli, dinosaur eats Sid, dinosaur steps on broccoli, leaving broccoli... a vegetable."

After a little silence, Crimson crossed his arms and skeptically asked, "Buck, when exactly did you lose your mind?"

Buck thought back before he gave an answer to the Midnight form Lycanroc. "Three months ago. I woke up one morning, married to a pineapple. An ugly pineapple." He then sighed in a loving way, "But I loved her..."

"Uh, Buck?" Riolu called from where he, Rockruff, Kate, and the Elemental Monkey Brothers were ahead of the group looking ahead at something. "I think you missed a tiny little clue over here."

When the rest got over there, Buck recognized the spot, only it was pretty damaged and he knew who did it for sure. "Well, your friend might be alive. But not for long. Rudy's closing in."

What they were looking at was like a rocky canyon. That must be their final trail towards Lava Falls.

"Whoa!" Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour whispered together.

Buck nodded, "You got it. The Plates of Woe. Or whatever's left of them." He sheepishly added the last part.

* * *

The vine Scrat was holding on to was starting to break. He didn't have much time left, so he tried to shake Scratte awake, but that didn't work.

Scrat looked up at the ledge of the cliff, and an idea suddenly came to him. He swung Scratte a few time before flinging her up. He missed by a bit, he tried again, harder. He managed to get her on the ledge so her teeth caught a lump on the ground.

Happy that he made his mark, Scrat then swung over and landed on top of the cliff. Tossing Scratte in the air and now holding his prized acorn in his hands.

But then Scratte landed in his arms, causing him to drop his acorn. He was surprised by this.

Finally waking up, Scratte noticed the boiling lava below her. Curious about what happened, she looked to see Scrat holding her bridal style. Seeing that he somehow save her, Scratte gave out a sigh of love. That made Scrat give out the same kind of sigh while looking at her.

The two squirrels were looking each other in the eyes and Scrat did the unthinkable... He gently kicked his beloved acorn to the side without a care.

Then, as Scrat and Scratte shared a kiss, lava sprouted behind them to make their love more romantic.

This startled Sneasel, Wynaut, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed awake. The five of them looked over at the touching moment between the two saber-tooth squirrels.

Wynaut smiled happily at this. "Aww! That's so romantic!" Sneasel and Banzai just groaned in annoyance.

Shenzi heard them and smacked them both upside the head. "Way to kill the moment!" She scolded them. Scrat and Scratte walked away as a new happy couple.

Sneasel rubbed his head. "What moment? Look, they're not even there anymore!"

Wynaut shrugged, "Well, strangely enough, I'm still happy for those two."

Banzai smiled happily, "Yeah. In fact, their romance will be as big as their teeth!" His joke made the five of them laugh.

Shenzi then thought of one herself. "Wait, I got one! Their love will be pretty nutty! What do you think?" That made them all, except for Ed for some reason, laugh harder.

Ed saw something and tried to warn his friends.

"Hey, Ed, what's wrong? What is it?" Wynaut asked.

Banzai saw what Ed was pointing at. "Hey, are we expecting a visit from our dinosaur neighbors?" He asked them.

"No. Why?" Sneasel asked in confusion.

"BECAUSE OUR DINO-NEIGHBORS CAME FOR A VISIT!" Banzai shouted and pointed at the pair of Velociraptors glaring at them.

The five of them screamed before they ran off while the two dinosaurs ran off to catch their breakfast.

* * *

Back at the Plates of Woe, Buck was leading the Pride Team down the safest path that was left. "Single file, everyone! Head for Lava Falls!" The path was still kinda crumbling a bit.

Crash and Eddie were behind Buck, they cringed when a part of rock close to them fell off.

Ellie was walking behind Kate. Max and Manny were behind Diego and Riolu. Light and Crimson were close to Rockruff and the Elemental Monkey Brothers. Finally, CatDog, Norbert, and Daggett were walking close to each other.

Then came the wind. "What's that sound?" Crash asked. Worried about the sound.

"It's the wind. It's speaking to us." Buck answered.

Eddie got closer to Crash. "What's it saying?" Crash patted his brother on the arm to comfort him.

"I don't know. I don't speak wind." Buck replied.

As they continued on, Ellie suddenly felt pain in her stomach. Making her pause in her steps as she groaned in pain. Kate noticed that Ellie looked like she was in pain, so she flew back over to stand by Ellie's side.

Beneath them was a pack of Guanlong that were hunting for food. When they saw the two girls on a platform, they grinned before they sneaked away to catch their prey.

"Ellie?" Manny asked. Worried when he saw that Ellie was now slowly moving with Kate by her side.

Max noticed that as well. "Uh, Ellie, are you okay?"

Ellie then gave them an answer. "I'm fine. Do-Don't worry about me. I'm just taking my...WHOA!" The platform she and Kate were on began to shake all of a sudden.

The Guanlongs were shaking the trees and rocks to get their meal.

"Ellie!" Manny rushed over to his wife. Max rushed over as well. They nearly fell off a rock that gave way on them. "WHOA!"

The rock coming down made the Guanlongs scurry off, but Kate and Ellie's platform was still rocking. "Manny!" Ellie called out.

Max noticed a ledge close to the girls. "Quick! Get to the ledge!" Max called out to the two of them. They quickly got to the ledge just as their platform crumbled.

But Max and the others began to slide down as the path began to crumble as well. They screamed as they fell down. Max fell with Manny, Rockruff was on Light's back while Crimson held them both, CatDog held Norbert and Daggett close to them. Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour were holding each other close. Buck held Crash and Eddie in his arms, and Riolu was hanging on to Diego's back.

The group landed on the ground, a branch in Crash and Eddie's case. They quickly got up with Manny pushing a big rock in his and Max's way.

"Kate!" Max called out.

"Kate! Ellie! Where are you at?" Riolu called out.

"It's okay! We're up here!" Kate's voice called out to them from above the ledge.

They glanced up at where the voice came from. "Hold on, ladies! We'll be there soon!" Max called out. The group, even a worried Buck, made their way back to the now totally ruined Plates of Woe. Sid was gonna have to wait a little longer.

Looking down, Kate an Ellie saw the damage done to the Plates of Woe. Ellie groaned as she felt more pain in her stomach.

Kate turned to the female mammoth after hearing the groans. "Ellie?" Then she realized something and fear came to her. "Oh no."

* * *

Closer to Lava Falls, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko played chase with each other. Momma T-Rex helped Shelly up when she tripped. She smiled at the kids playing together. She heard the roar of the beast and hoped that he was still far away from them.

Sid held on to her tail again, but then he lost his balance and let go completely when he hit against a rock. He now hit the ground.

"Wait! Sloth down!" Sid called out while jumping up and down. Sadly, Momma Dino didn't hear him and moved on with the kids, disappearing into the jungle.

Sid began to run to catch up to them, but was quickly getting tired. "Wait. Wait. Time out!" He finally slowed down to walk. "Hold up... Jeez... You guys are getting fast."

He walked around slowly to look around the jungle. He tried to ease himself, "Well, it's not so bad down here. Nice weather, friendly neighbors." He said to himself.

But he cried out twice when two giant footsteps shook the area behind him. Sid then got nervous when he felt hot breath behind him. He slowly turned to look up at the giant beast behind him, looking at the sloth in hunger. And with a smirk.

"H-Hi, neighbor." Sid greeted, scared of the dinosaur hovering over him. Then, he took off, running in fear as the dinosaur gave off a loud roar.

* * *

The roar was so loud, it echoed to the Plates of Woe and the Pride Team heard it.

Buck knew who made that roar. "Rudy."

"Rudy?" Eddie and Dog asked in fear.

Just then, they heard a girlish yet familiar scream. "Never heard that kind of Dino before." Buck said, not recognizing the scream.

Daggett laughed, "That must've belonged to a cowardly, girlish, spoot-head of a dinosaur!"

The other recognized the scream. Norbert then turned to Daggett, "Dag, that wasn't a dinosaur! That's Sid!"

Now Kate and Ellie were the ones that had to wait since Rudy found Sid before they did. "We'll have to move fast!" Buck urgently told the group and took one step to save the sloth.

However, Ellie's voice made them stop and look up once again. "Manny! Pinapples!" That confused the group.

"Pineapples?" Buck asked with a smile, thinking back to his 'wife'.

Manny shrugged, "She gets cravings."

"Pomegranates? Grapefruits! Nectarines?" Ellie was sounding more desperate as she went on.

"She's ordering a fruit cocktail." Cat muttered in confusion.

Back on the ledge, Ellie was trying to remember what Manny's code word is. "Come on, think!"

Kate, thinking that Ellie wants some fruit to calm her down, began to help her with some suggestions. "Here, Ellie, let me try to help. What are you in the mood for? Mango? Apples? Grapes? Oranges! Uh... Peaches?"

Just hearing the Togetic say 'Peaches', made Ellie gasp and remember. She shouted it to Manny while nearly blowing Kate's eardrums out, "PEACHES!" That echoed through the Plates of Woe.

"Peaches?" Max and Rockruff looked at each other in confusion. They wondered why Ellie would want peaches at a time like this.

Manny quickly became very worried when he remembered the code word himself. "Peaches! The baby! What, what, what now!?" He nearly gave Diego a heart attack before he began to run around panicking.

Max remembered hearing the two mammoths on their way down and he began to panic too. "Oh no! Ellie's in labor now!?" He screamed and began to run around himself.

"This? Not good." Norbert muttered, he was worried himself.

Manny quickly rushed over to Crash and Eddie. "The baby's coming! Did you guys hear that? 'Cause sometimes I can imagine it in my head..." He and Max continued to run around.

Crash then tried calling up to Ellie. "Can you try to hold it in?"

"Can somebody slap him for me?" Ellie called back in annoyance.

Listening to his sister, Eddie slapped Crash in the back of the head. "Done and done." Of course, that caused another fight between the two possums.

Max stopped to calm himself down. "Just sit tight! We're coming up!" Manny stopped behind the Pikachu.

Seeing as how four lives were now on the line, Buck came up with a solution. "There's only one thing to do." Crash and Eddie stopped fighting just as Buck turned to them and Norbert and Daggett and told them, "Possums, beavers, you're with me."

Buck then turned to the leader of the team. "Max, you and the rest take care of Ellie until we get back." He turned off to go rescue Sid.

Max was shocked when he found Buck was splitting them up. "What!? No, Buck, you can't leave now! Kate and Ellie are off the trail! What about rule #2!?"

Buck turned back to the Pikachu. "Rule #5 says 'You can ignore rule #2 if there are females involved, or possibly a cute dog.'" Buck sheepishly added that last part. Then he shrugged and continued on, "You know, I just make up these rules as I go along."

"Yeah, but... The ladies... You've gotta..." Max was panicking too much to even finish his sentences.

"Max! Relax. It's okay." Riolu cuts Max off and places his paws on his yellow buddy's shoulders. Riolu then smiled and reminded his partner, "We've got each other's backs." Rockruff, Light, Crimson, Pansage, Pansear, Panpour, and Diego nodded in agreement.

Max and Manny smiled and relaxed when they saw that their friends were behind them all the way.

"Now you're talkin'!" Buck praised. Then he went on ahead and motioned for his group to follow him. "Come on, lads!"

The possums and the beavers looked at each other, then they nodded before they turned to their leader.

"Don't worry, Max. We'll carry on this mission to save Sid." Norbert said.

Daggett saluted the Pikachu, "Our sloth is as good as saved, Sir!" Then the two beavers ran off to catch up with Buck.

Crash and Eddie quickly went to Max. "Take care of our sister, Lightning Tail!" Eddie said with a brave look.

Crash pounded his fist on his open palm. "You're the Pride Team leader, so no pressure." He and Eddie ran off to catch up with Norbert, Daggett, and Buck. Max held a serious expression when he saw the five of them leave the Plates of Woe to save Sid.

As they walked, Buck was talking to his group about Riolu's words. "What does that mean? 'We've got each other's backs'? I mean, I'd rather they cover the front. That's where all the good stuff is, isn't it?"

"We'd better move!" Light advised, already beginning to climb back up the hill. The others were quick to follow the Midday Form Lycanroc as they climbed up to get to Ellie and Kate.

Back up on the ledge, Kate was getting Ellie to rest as she panted and grunt. "Okay. All right. It's okay. Daddy's... Daddy's coming."

"Just try to relax, Ellie. I believe our friends are already on their way to us. You're gonna be fine." Kate assured gently.

Ellie smiled at the Togetic before she turned to the baby still in her for the moment. "I gotta say, sweetheart, the young one's really got timing." Ellie told Kate who sat beside her.

Little did they know that some more Guanlongs were looking in their direction, still pretty hungry and determined to get their meal, one way or another.

Things looked even more dangerous for the Pride Team, Buck's group, Sid, and even for Sneasel and his group!

* * *

 **Looks like things have gone from bad to worse for the Pride Team! Can Max and the others keep Ellie and Kate safe while Buck goes to save Sid with Crash, Eddie, Norbert, and Daggett by his side? What about Sneasel and his friends, will they be okay? Find out in the next chapter of this experiment! See ya then!**


	9. To The Rescue!

**Another early chapter? Must be a new record for me! Anyway, the multiple rescues happen in this chapter! Along with the birth of a new member to the Pride Team family! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sid was still running away from the Great White Beast that was trying to eat him. He finally understood why Momma Rex was so afraid yesterday. He quickly hid inside a log. When things were silent, he thought he gave the dinosaur the slip, so he sighed in relief.

Just then, the beast used his claws to crush the log. Sid was scared again and began to run for it again. "Go away! Go away! Shoo!" He ran into a clearing void of trees and was a dark path of rock. "Stranger danger! Stranger danger!"

Rudy stomped his foot on the ground, causing it to crack. Sid continued to run, but was forced to stop and fall onto a newly formed slab of rock, which along with other newly made slabs floated on the river of lava, trapping him in the middle.

Sid gasped as he looked back at the shore. Rudy growled in annoyance and began to walk away.

Sid may have gotten away from the dinosaur, but he had to figure a way off the lava river. "Don't worry, it's just lava." He tried to calm himself, but flinched when he was nearly hit by another slab, now he was going hysterical. "Deadly boiling LAVA!"

As Sid tried to find a way out of this situation, he looked ahead to find slabs ahead of him falling. He screamed when realization hit him hard. He was heading for Lava Falls of more deadly boiling lava down below. If he didn't move fast, then he'll be burned to death and sent right back to the afterlife!

* * *

Buck and his group made it to a cliff that lead to a dead end. He knew only one way to get to Lava Falls now, and he was getting pretty excited too. He turned to the possums and beavers. "Boys, are you ready for adventure?"

"Yes, Sir!" Crash, Eddie, Norbert, and Daggett saluted like soldiers.

"For danger?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"For death?" Buck had a crazy grin and had his arms wrapped around the four of them. They looked pretty nervous about that last question.

"Well... Eh, uh, ooh... well..." Daggett tried to say something.

"You wanna swing that one by us again?" Norbert asked nervously.

"Uh... can you repeat the question?" Eddie muttered nervously.

"JUMP!" Buck shouted instead of answering. He carried the four of them as he jumped off the ledge, falling down with the possums and beavers screaming. The five of them disappeared into the fog.

A few moments later, a Pteranodon flew out of the fog with the five of them hanging on to its tail. The flying dinosaur felt something before it flicked its tail, sending Buck and his group flying.

Buck quickly used a vine and looped it around the Pteranodon's mouth, making it into a rein and landed on its back to get control. "That's right! Come on!"

The possums and the beavers landed on the dinosaur behind Buck. Crash and Norbert were by Buck's right side while Eddie and Daggett were by Buck's left side.

"Have you ever flown one of these before?" Crash asked in both amazement and fear, along with Eddie, Norbert, and Daggett.

"No! First time actually." Buck answered, but he proved to be a fast learner. He was now steering the Pteranodon in the direction of Lava Falls to save Sid. "YEE-HA!"

* * *

Back at the Plates of Woe, Max and the others were still climbing up to get to Ellie and Kate.

Rockruff was able to see the girls just a half mile away. "There they are! I see them!"

"Kate!" Max called out after seeing them with the others.

"Max!" Kate called back.

Max and his group looked to their left, and to their horror, a Guanlong hissed in hunger and climbed up to get to the girls.

"I've gotta get to them!" Max made a move with Manny close behind him.

Diego stopped them. "Listen, I'll protect Ellie and Kate! The rest of you stop those guys!" Diego was willing to try and protect them, despite his fatigue lately.

"But-" Max tried to protest.

Diego cut him off. "Max, if they reach them, it'll be too late. You have to trust me."

Pansage stepped up. "He's right. In fact, I'll join him myself."

"So will I. Me and my brothers can quickly get up there if I use Surf." Panpour added.

Pansear shivered at the thought. "Uh, since I still haven't quite gotten over my fear of surfing, I think I'll help fend off those dinosaurs down below instead."

Panpour just shrugged, "Suit yourself, my dear brother."

"Cat and I will go with Diego too!" Dog told them. For once Cat looked determined to go into the dangerous area. "That's right, Kate's going to need her brothers!"

"I'll join in as well!" Light said. He then turned to Crimson and Rockruff. "You two help Max, Riolu, Pansear, and Manny stop the dinosaurs from getting up there!"

Crimson smirked, "You got it, bro!"

"You can count on us!" Rockruff nodded. Then he turned to their Electric-Type leader. "They can do this, Max! Remember, we're not the Pride Team for nothing!"

Max was looking a bit unsure, as was Manny. Though, it wasn't the first time they had to split up to fight dangerous enemies.

Manny nodded when he realized that this might be their best chance. Max nodded in determination as well, "Okay! Let's do this!" Then he, Riolu, Rockruff, Crimson, Pansear, and Manny walked off to fight the Guanlong pack while Light and his group continued on the path to Ellie and Kate.

Panpour was using his Surf attack to get there quickly. He had Pansage standing on his shoulders as he did. Cat encouraged Dog to keep running fast down the path. Light used Accelerock to increase his speed and even climbed up the trees using Rock Climb. Diego was climbing up with all of his strength, chasing the Guanlong that was now in front of him.

But as he was chasing the Guanlong, Diego began to feel his fatigue hit him once again, making him slow down and pant and wheeze. Remembering that his friends need him now more than ever, he angrily shook his head and felt his edge come back. He roared and went even faster than the other five.

The Guanlong got to the ledge. Ellie was too busy panting and breathing, but Kate gasped before she got in front of Ellie to protect her. The Guanlong hissed and got ready to attack, but Diego, Light, CatDog, Pansage, and Panpour arrived just in time as they yelled out.

With teamwork, they knocked the Guanlong off the ledge. Diego then began to celebrate having in edge back. "Woo! My paws are burning, baby! They're burning! I got to tip-toe. Tippy-toe. Tippy-toe." He began to do a dance and the others on the ledge were wondering what in the name of Arceus is he doing.

Kate was then able to snap him out of it. "Excuse me, Mr. Tippy-toe! Female mammoth giving birth here." She pointed at Ellie who was still in agony and panting.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Diego replied, walking over to them.

"Ellie, are you okay?" Dog asked.

"Am I okay? Do you know anything about childbirth?" Ellie asked in disbelief.

"Uh... No, not really." Dog replied. Kate sighed at her brother.

Pansage then hurried saying, "N-Not to worry. Manny's on his way."

* * *

Max, Riolu, Rockruff, Crimson, Pansear, and Manny smacked four more Guanlongs against a rock.

The six of there were surrounded by a bunch more, but they still got ready to fight.

Crimson was looking forward to it. He showed off his sharp teeth with a smirk. "Oh yeah. This is gonna be good."

* * *

Ellie continued to groan in agony. "G-Guys, I'm scared." She admitted, being in labor was a pretty scary thing for her. "Can I hold your paw, Diego?" She asked the tiger.

The others just stood there. Diego held up his paw, seeing no other way to help but to let Ellie hold it. "Yeah. Uh, of course." He winced comically when Ellie pushed again and squeezed his paw tight.

Panpour winced in sympathy. "Oh dear. Are you okay, Diego?"

"Just go with the pain." Diego painfully replied.

Ellie suddenly let as she, Kate, and CatDog screamed. "It's just a contraction." Diego shrugged, clueless.

"No! Look behind you!" Cat pointed, along with Dog, Kate, Ellie, Pansage, and Panpour.

Diego and Light looked behind them and saw another Guanlong hissing at them. Light and Diego growled as they got ready to fight it.

As the Guanlong leaped, Diego and Light leaped and tackled it, then they tossed it off. When Light and Diego looked down, they saw more Guanlongs climbing up to get their meal.

"Oh boy!" Light's eyes widened in panic.

* * *

Buck's group was still flying on the Pteranodon over to Lava Falls to try and find Sid. They saw that Lava Falls was now in their sights.

Norbert's eyes spotted something else at Lava Falls. "Look! He's right there!" He pointed his finger at what he was seeing. It was Sid who was now hopping from slab to slab to stay away from the falls to save himself.

"Roger!" Buck said after he saw the sloth himself.

Being as clueless as he, Crash, and Daggett are, Eddie thought Buck called Sid Roger. "No, Sid!"

"I know! Roger!" Buck said again.

"How about we get Sid first, and then go back for Roger?" Crash suggested. Eddie smiled at the idea while Daggett didn't really look forward to that. Norbert sighed in annoyance.

"Ooh! Tch... Never mind!" Buck groaned. Then he steered the Pterodactyl a bit lower. His passengers nearly fell off before they managed to hold on.

However, as they were flying to Lava Falls, the group passed a nest of Pterosaurs, which were much darker than the Pterodactyl they were riding. When the flock saw one of their rivals carrying a meal of five on its back, they flew after it to give chase.

Suddenly sensing danger from behind, Crash looked behind them and his eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. "Uh...Buck?" He squeaked out.

Hearing the fear in Crash's voice, Buck looked behind him and gasped when he saw Pterosaurs behind them. They dived down in order to eat Buck's group.

Buck was carefully steering his dinosaur away from them. Seeing how this is gonna be, Buck was left with no other choice. He steered the Pterodactyl away from Lava Falls, much to the shock of Norbert, Daggett, Crash, and Eddie.

"Hey, Buck! You're going the wrong way! Sid's that way!" Daggett pointed behind them to where they were supposed to go.

"Tell that to them!" Buck argued looking at the enemy dinosaurs behind him. The other four realized now that if they want to save Sid, they need to get the flock of Pterosaurs off their tails first.

* * *

Not too far from Buck's group, Sneasel and his group were still running away from the Velociraptors.

"These guys don't give up, do they?" Shenzi asked.

"Guess this shows just how hungry they are!" Wynaut replied.

Sneasel, getting tired of this, stopped running to face the Velociraptors. "That's it! I've had enough of this!" Sneasel then took a deep breath as the dinosaurs got closer. "Take this, scaly butts! **ICY WIND!** " He then froze the two dinosaurs with his Icy Wind attack. The two Velociraptors were now frozen with comical looks on their faces.

The other four sighed in relief. Ed even laughed as a thanks to Sneasel. "My pleasure." Sneasel replied to Ed.

Banzai then heard another sound of another dinosaur. "Another dinosaur neighbor?" He asked.

They looked up to see Buck's group flying away on the Pterodactyl. "What's the rush?" Shenzi asked in confusion.

Suddenly some of the Pterosaurs spotted the two Pokemon and three hyenas and then scooped them up with their talons. The five of them cried out in surprise as the dinosaurs grabbed them.

Wynaut sighed sadly, "Well, here we go again."

The Pterosaurs carried the five of them as they joined the rest of the pack in the chase after Buck's group.

* * *

Max tied one Guanlong with his Grass Knot, bringing it close. Then he used Slam and smacked his tail against the Guanlong's head. He wrapped up his attack with Electro Ball.

Rockruff got a couple of Guanlongs with Hidden Power, he bit another with his Fire Fang and tossed it to the others he attacked. He then got all the ones he was attacking with Rock Throw. Pansear helped him by burning them with his Incinerate attack, then followed it with Fire Pledge.

Manny got one off his back by slamming it against a rock wall. Riolu got some away from the mammoth with Vacuum Wave before he punched a couple away with Ice Punch.

Crimson was trying to get a Guanlong off him. "Bring it on, you chicken-headed punk!" Just as the Guanlong was about to attack, he hit in the gut with Counter, then followed it up with a Fire Punch to the face that sent the Guanlong off the edge and falling to death. Crimson then turned to some more behind him and knocked them back with his Snarl attack.

More tried to get out of a tunnel when Manny, Max, Riolu, Rockruff, Crimson, and Pansear used a big rock to block it. They grunted while a couple of Guanlongs tried to take a bite out of them.

They then saw some Guanlongs trying to climb up a nearby tree. As if having the same thought, all six of them let go of the slab they used and with their combined strength, knocked the tree over. It then covered the tunnel as the Guanlongs went back inside it, completely blocking it.

Seeing that task done, Max and his group continued upwards to deal with the Guanlongs ahead of them.

* * *

Back on the ledge, Ellie was still struggling to push the baby out.

Panpour was next to hold Ellie's trunk. He was the one that offered this time. "Ellie, dear, don't worry about a thing." Panpour was surprisingly calm throughout the whole thing.

"You're doing fine." Pansage added. He was pretty much losing his cool, unlike his Water-Type brother.

The others noticed another Guanlong on the edge. "It's going great... Uh, excuse me." Light excused him, then he got the Guanlong off with a knock to the head.

As Light tried to go back to the others, two more Guanlongs grabbed him by his hind legs and was being pulled down. Even as Diego tried to help him. "Just keep breathing!" Light advised before he and Diego disappeared from the ledge.

"Light!" Kate, Pansage, and Panpour cried out.

"Diego!" Ellie and CatDog cried out.

Light and Diego were now fighting the two Guanlongs. "Just breath! That's the important thing!" Diego told Ellie just before Light bashed the Guanlongs with Rock Slide.

* * *

Buck steered the Pterodactyl around twists and turns with the Pterosaur flock still chasing them. Buck's group still had no idea that Sneasel and his group were still in the talons of some of the Pterosaurs.

Buck then suddenly had an idea to get the Pterosaurs. Seeing a stink berry bush ahead of them, Buck told the other four, "Grab that ammo!"

They nodded as Eddie held Crash's tail. He reached over and managed to grab the bush full of stink berries. Scrat and Scratte were behind the bush, in the middle of the date before they flinched.

Sneasel's group was starting to get annoyed by being taken.

"I can't believe this! Here we are, going on a high-speed air ride with these dinosaurs and we're not getting any closer to an exit to this place!" Banzai groaned.

"If anything, we're further away from an exit!" Wynaut added.

Ed then began to laugh a little. Sneasel was next to Ed and he was annoyed by the laughter. "This isn't a funny situation, Ed!" That just made Ed laugh harder. "Shut up already!" Sneasel tried to attack with Ice Shard, but he missed the laughing hyena.

"Bogey, three o' clock! Fire!" Crash commanded while Eddie used his brother's tail as a catapult to shoot a berry at the Pterosaur, hitting one even at high speeds. That continued on some more.

Daggett stuffed his cheeks with stink berries and Norbert fired them at the Pterosaurs, using his brother like a machine gun. They were knocking out the Pterosaurs with the berries. They didn't even know that they knocked out the five that took Sneasel's group.

The five of them blinked when they realized they were free from the dinosaurs clutches, but they were still in midair quickly looking down to see that they were above a ravine.

"We're gonna fall down to that ravine, aren't we?" Sneasel asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yep." Wynaut, Shenzi, and Banzai replied. Ed just nodded his head.

"I hate this PLAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!" Sneasel screamed that last word as they fell down to the ravine. They hit the water with a splash.

The air battle continued as Eddie and Norbert fired more berries using Crash and Daggett even as Buck steered the Pterodactyl underneath a heard of Brachiosaurs who don't know what was going on right now.

"This is awesome!" Eddie cried out as he and Norbert continued firing the berries.

Norbert saw that Daggett still had one more berry in his mouth and decided to make it count. "Hey! Say hello to my little friend, you flying reptile!" Norbert fired the berry just as the Pterosaur opened its mouth, making it swallow it and making it bloat up like a balloon. It floated away from them.

Daggett, now berry free, mocked the dinosaur with a laugh of triumph. "HA! Take that, you spooty flying Dino-thingy!"

"Yeah!" Crash cheered for his beaver friends.

"Hasta la vista, birdy!" Eddie mocked.

* * *

Sid was still trying to get to safety, but he was running out of rock slabs and he was getting closer to the falls. He jumped on to the last slab with a stick on it. Seeing the stick, he yanked it off and began to row with it.

The stick quickly caught on fire. He cried out and tried to put it out with his foot. He burned it and tried to cool it out.

Now Sid was out of slabs, out of options, and out of luck.

* * *

Buck and his group thought they gave the Pterosaurs the slip and went back to saving Sid.

"Let's get our sloth!" Buck said. He didn't see the Pterosaur in front of them, ready to collide against them.

Norbert saw it though. "BUCK, LOOK OUT!" He screamed out. It was too late, they crashed against the Pterosaur and the Pterodactyl was knocked out.

Now they were falling towards the lava down below. "We're hit! We're hit! Mayday! Mayday! We're losing altitude!" Buck tapped on the swirling eye to their ride.

"Hold these!" Buck handed the reins to his friends. The four of them took hold before Buck got to work on waking their dinosaur up. He performed CPR on the Pterodactyl, but he turned his head away in disgust after blowing into its mouth a second time. "Gah, tastes like fish!" He forced himself to keep going.

That was an odd thing for the possums and beavers to see and hear. "Okay, that's just weird!" Daggett said. Then he, Norbert, Crash, and Eddie screamed as they kept falling.

Norbert and Daggett were bracing themselves for death. Eddie wrapped an arm around Crash. "I love you, bro!"

"I know!" That's because Crash loves Eddie too.

After one last time, Buck was getting frustrated. "Snap out of it! COME ON!" Smacking the Pterodactyl in the face finally got it wake up as it shrieked in horror.

Buck got back on his spot with his friends. "PULL!" All five of them shut their eyes tightly, pulling as hard as they could and screaming as they got closer and closer to the lava.

Luckily, they regained control and narrowly missed the lava. They steered the dinosaur upwards, avoiding the lava of Lava Falls. The remaining Pterosaurs, however, were dumb enough to fly into the lava and they burned themselves to death.

With that out of the way, now Buck's group can save Sid.

* * *

Sid was close to the falls. He was all sad when he couldn't find a way to safety. So, he placed a hand over his heart and got ready for his second death. "Once again, this is the end of Sid the Sloth!"

He screamed as he fell towards his death. He suddenly screamed again when he caught by the arms a Pterodactyl who continued upwards. Seeing that he wasn't dead, Sid looked up, only to gasp when the Pterodactyl looked down at him.

"HELP!" Sid screamed, thinking he was about to be eaten.

"No, Sid!" He heard Crash's voice. He was relieved to see Crash look underneath the dinosaur happily. "It's me!"

"And me!" Eddie did the same thing.

As did Norbert. "And also me!"

Daggett followed. "Plus me!"

Finally Buck did so to meet the sloth for the first time. "And me!" However, no one count on one thing.

Sid noticed something about to happen. "I-I don't want to panic anybody, but who's flying this thing!?" He saw that they were about to crash into the ice ceiling above them.

Norbert flinched in realization. "Oops!" Buck muttered.

Then they smacked into the ice ceiling, with comical expressions on their faces, seen by a couple of Snovers who live in Ice Age Valley. They were confused when the seven of them disappeared under the ice again. "Huh?" The Snovers muttered in confusion.

Gaining control of their ride, Buck steered them back into the direction to the Plates of Woe. In hopes that the rest of the Pride Team were okay and that the baby was safe and sound.

Sid was relieved that his friends came to save him after all. But then he looked down to see Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko whimper and race to try and get him to stay.

That broke Sid's heart. "No, no, wait! Wait! My kids!" It was too late, he was getting further and further away from the sad kids and also Momma Dinosaur who moaned in sadness. That broke Sid's heart when he realized one thing. "I never even got to say good-bye."

Still, Sid was now safe and they can finally go back home.

* * *

Back on the ledge, ...Diego, Light, and CatDog were panting, on their backs and tried to push... something.

"You can do it guys!" Pansage encouraged his friends.

"Push! Push!" Panpour added.

Light grunted, "I can't do it!"

"Come on! Just one more push! Put your backs into it!" Kate yelled out.

"You have NO idea what we're going through!" Cat shouted. Turns out they were using a log against two remaining Guanlongs. Dog was careful not to get his ears chewed off.

Diego then apologized for Cat, "Okay, forget he said that!" "Let's do this together!" Dog added.

With everyone's help, they pushed the Guanlongs and the log off the ledge. The two dinosaurs landed hard on a rock. One of them roared in hiss, just before Pansear came and fired an Overheat attack at it. Crimson used Rock Tomb on the other one. Rockruff used Rock Throw on them both. Max and Riolu attacked together with Electro Ball and Vacuum Wave. Finally Manny used the log to shove one dinosaur on one end and then slammed the other end on the other one.

The two dinosaurs were now stuck getting closer to the edge. By now, Max has seen more than enough of the dinosaurs. "I think I liked you guys better when you were nothing but fossils!" He smacked his tail against the dinosaurs, making them both fall to their death.

Then Max and the others slowly climbed up to join Ellie's group.

* * *

Diego, CatDog, and Light were mimicking Ellie's breathing as a reminder. But, doing that too long made them dizzy.

"Oh boy. Getting dizzy!" Light said. Ellie then tried one last time to push.

Just then, Max and his group finally made it, exhausted from the fighting. "Guys, you made it!" Dog happily said. CatDog, Light, Diego, Pansage and Panpour rushed over to help them up.

"Come on, bro! I think we're getting close." Pansage told Pansear.

Once everyone was on the ledge, a baby's cry was suddenly heard. That made them freeze, then they quietly looked over with wide eyes.

Manny stood up and slowly made his way over to Ellie. Kate smiled and gave the mammoths a moment. Wrapped around Ellie's trunk was a cute baby mammoth. The baby carefully opened its beautiful green eyes. They knew that it was a girl.

With an emotional smile, Manny carefully and slowly brought his trunk closer to his newborn daughter. She smiled when she recognized him as her daddy. Manny carefully held the baby in his trunk.

"She's perfect. I think we should call her... Ellie. Little Ellie." Manny gave his suggestion for the baby's name.

However, Ellie thought of something different. "I got a better name. Peaches."

"Peaches?" Manny asked in confusion.

"Why not? She's sweet and round and covered with fuzz." Ellie caressed the baby as she explained.

"Peaches... I love it." Manny thought it was a better name for the baby. The new family hugged.

It was an emotional sight for the rest of them team. It even made Crimson shed a tear before he wiped it away. "I saw that, tough guy." Rockruff smirked at his older brother.

"Uh, no, that last dinosaur caught my eye with a claw and..." Crimson couldn't find a better excuse, so he came clean. "Okay, just because I'm a Rock-Type Pokemon doesn't mean I'm made of stone."

"Incoming!" They suddenly heard a familiar voice along with the screech of a Pterodactyl. They looked up and saw that Buck's group has returned and with Sid.

"Look! It's Sid!" Dog cried happily.

"You're clear for landing!" Pansear called out.

Sid, while he was pretty happy to see his friends down here as well, was dropped in front of the curious mammoth baby. He quickly stood up when he saw the baby. "Oh! It's a boy!"

"That's it's tail." Riolu pointed out.

"It's a girl!" Sid quickly corrected himself. Then he went over to the baby. "Oh hi, sweetheart. Hello, hello! It's Uncle Sid. Yes, it is. You're so beautiful. Oh, she is!" He playfully and gently shook her front foot. That made Peaches smile happily, clearly loving her 'Uncle' Sid already.

"She looks just like her mother. Thank goodness." Then he noticed Manny standing next to him. "Oh! No offense, Manny! No offense. You're beautiful on the inside!"

Instead of getting mad, Manny smiled and ruffled Sid's head. "It's good to have you back, Sid."

"Sid, I'm really sorry that this all happened so suddenly. I'm just glad you're safe." Max apologized. The apology surprised Sid quite a bit.

"We're all glad you're okay." Kate added.

"Never thought I would say this, but, I missed you, buddy." Diego told the sloth. Sid was surprised to see Diego as well, but then he smiled happily at the team.

Ellie set Peaches down so she could play with Sid some more. The baby was quickly getting the hang of walking.

"Aw, I wish my kids were here. You could've been friends." Sid gently held Peaches trunk.

Buck and his group got off the Pterodactyl and the possums and beavers rushed over to the team so they could meet Peaches.

"Aww! Aren't you just a cute wittle mammoth?" Daggett cooed happily.

"Goo goo goo." Eddie used on his and Crash's new niece.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry." Crash said, sounding close to crying.

"I didn't." Eddie then burst into tears, and unknowingly blew his nose on Crash's tail. Crash yanked his tail back in annoyance.

Buck smiled happily at the Pride Team. "I forgot what it was like to be part of a family." He turned to the emotional Pterodactyl. "What about you? Ever thought about having kids?"

The Pterodactyl snapped out of it and gave Buck and odd look before flying off. Buck just thought that meant no.

Now there was one thing left to do. "All right, Pride Team. Let's get you home." The team smiled at the weasel that got them this far. They now began to walk towards a safe path to the surface.

Riolu didn't know he knocked an acorn off a rocky slab.

* * *

The acorn landed near Scrat and Scratte as they playfully chased each other. They turned into quite the couple. Scratte took Scrat flying. The two took shelter from a storm. Finally, Scrat was romantically rowing them down a river and then romantically kissed Scratte again. He rowed away underneath a Brachiosaurus couple. Like it was watching them through it all, the acorn was out of the water and was now left alone on the shore, then it cracked a little.

Next to the acorn, Sneasel, Wynaut, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed got out of the water, soaking wet as they dropped to the ground, groaning.

"Well, at least we didn't get eaten by those dinosaurs." Wynaut tried to look on the bright side.

"But we were pretty close to it though." Banzai said.

"Gentlemen, I'm starting to think that the Pride Team had something to do with it. I saw those beavers and possums riding on one of the dinosaurs as we were on that ride." Shenzi told them in annoyance.

Ed laughed as if to say he saw them as well.

"You know they did look familiar." Banzai said, thinking back.

Hearing about the Pride Team members made Sneasel's blood boil. His face turned red as he growled in extreme angry. "THAT'S IT! I don't care about the dinosaurs anymore! Going back up just isn't worth it!" Wynaut and the hyenas turned to Sneasel as he continued to rant. "I will not let the Pride Team be a thorn to my side any longer! From now on, this place will be my new home! I'm staying right here!"

He didn't see the shocked looks on his friends faces, he just glared up at the ice ceiling. "YOU HEAR THAT, MAX!? YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! YOU'LL NEVER CAUSE ME PROBLEMS EVER AGAIN!" His angry voice echoed through the Underground World of the Dinosaurs.

* * *

 **OH YEAH! The Pride Team finally got Sid back and also Baby Peaches is now born! The only thing left to do is go back home to Ice Age Valley, but will it be that easy? This is it, the next chapter of this experiment will be the last one! See ya later!**


	10. Goodbye Dino-World!

**Here we are at last, readers! This experiment is on the final chapter! So, here we go!**

* * *

It was a lot quicker for the Pride Team to get to the exit to the Underground World of the Dinosaurs than it was to get to Lava Falls. That's because Buck led them down a path safe from the dinosaurs and also kept an eye on the baby.

"This is it, Pride Team. Right where you started. This was fun! We could make it a regular thing." Buck told his friends.

Daggett was quick to agree, "Okay." However, Norbert was a different story. "Uh, I don't know about that, my main weasel."

"Right! Right. Yes, because of all the mortal peril, of course." Buck chuckled, reminding himself of the danger. Now they were standing in front of the cave, their ticket back up to the surface. Now, it was time for Buck to say goodbye to the Pride Team. "Oh well, the Buck stops here."

Everyone gave him sad and thankful smiles. "We couldn't have done it without you." Manny said.

"Well, obviously. But, good times, just the sa-" Buck then felt hot winds blow against his back, making him freeze. "We're not alone, are we?" Within the cave, big red-yellow eyes opened and glared at the Pride Team in the darkness.

Everyone looked scared of what was in the cave. "No, dude. Turn around." Pansear informed the weasel in fear.

Buck held his knife out and turned to whoever was in the cave. "Hello, Rudy." He still gave out a grin.

The beast, Rudy, managed to get himself out of the cave after he somehow entered and stood tall. Rudy happened to be a big white Baryonyx. He then gave out a loud roar.

"Remember what I said about the beast's name when we first got here? I take it all back." Cat said in fear.

"RUN!" Buck shouted to his friends and began to lead them away from Rudy. But after the beast tried to take a bite out of them, the Pride Team got separated from Buck.

And, if that wasn't enough, Rudy quickly turned his attention to them. The Pride Team huddled close together as Rudy smiled and got ready to eat them.

"Over here, you colossal fossil!" Buck suddenly called out. Getting a quickly annoyed Rudy's attention. Buck then held out his knife for the beast to see. "Looking for something?"

With his eyes on the knife, Rudy licked the spot where his tooth was missing. His upper lip was forever cracked and unable to heal properly. Now, the dinosaur turned his full attention to the same weasel that got away from him before.

"Why don't you come and get it?" Buck then turned to start leading Rudy away. "To the cave! Go!" As Buck ran, Rudy gave chase.

Max realized right away that Buck was sacrificing himself in order for the Pride Team to escape. And one thing's for sure, the Pikachu leader was not gonna let Buck's life end like this. Buck saved them more than once, now was the time to save him!

Max turned to most of the team at the cave. "You guys stay here! Keep Peaches safe!" He told them firmly.

"We'll be just fine! Go! He needs your help!" Kate replied urgently.

Max nodded, then he, Riolu, Manny, Diego, and even Sid raced off to save Buck.

Buck was swinging from the trees, screaming, and avoiding Rudy's jaws. He was trying his best to give his friends some time.

Max and the other four still raced off to save their friend, they didn't even acknowledge the same Ankylosaurus they encountered when they first entered the underground world. Well, Riolu noticed him shaking and hiding from Rudy. That was enough to annoy the Fighting-Type.

"Chicken!" Riolu called the cowardly dinosaur before he ran to catch up to the others.

Now out of trees, Buck had no choice but to run on the ground with Rudy close behind him. Rudy then got on his knees and slammed one of his claws on Buck, the knife landed on the ground after that. Rudy grinned evilly, but waited just to see if he really did finish off the weasel.

However, Buck was able to easily squeeze out from between Rudy's two fingers. "Pop goes the weasel!" He grabbed his knife and began to run again.

Rudy stood up and used the ground to his advantage. With his tail, he slammed on the ground and sent Buck flying high. Buck screamed while Rudy opened his mouth wide.

Just before Buck could fall inside Rudy's mouth, Riolu came flying by after jumping off multiple big rocks, and caught Buck and landed on the ground just as Rudy slammed his mouth shut.

Placing his friend down, Riolu and Buck turned to Rudy who growled angrily at the two of them. Buck then saw some more giant butterflies and rushed over to them. "Shoo! Shoo! Come on, move!" The butterflies then began to fly all around Rudy's face. That angered the Great White Beast as he tried to swat them away.

"Riolu! Catch!" While avoiding Rudy's big foot, Max tossed a vine to Riolu who ran and caught it and continued to run around the dinosaur. Manny tossed another vine to Diego and the tiger began to run around the dinosaur as well. The four of them avoided the feet as they began to tie him.

Buck was swinging around and began to tie up Rudy's mouth and arms with some more vines, avoiding Rudy's teeth and claws as he did.

As for Sid, he was helping out by slowly and carefully tying a messy knot on the rock. "Through the hole, over the valley. One more loop..."

Buck was pulling hard with one final swing. "Come on, team! Heave!"

Max, Riolu, and Manny grunted as they pulled hard on the vines. Rudy then lost his balance and began to fall to his knees, then he crashed on his front, narrowly missing Buck who just stood there. Just before he went unconscious, Rudy moaned in defeat.

"Better luck next time, Snowflake." Buck gave the dinosaur a sympathetic pat on the snout. "This isn't gonna hold him long! Let's go!" Buck then began to lead Max, Riolu, Manny, Sid, and Diego back to the cave.

But Sid was lagging behind them. "Hold up, guys!" He accidentally tripped on one of the vines and broke it. He fell to the ground close to Rudy's head.

When Sid looked at Rudy, the big dinosaur's eyes shot open and gazed at the sloth. Sid screamed and tried to back away just as Rudy began to stand back up. The other five turned back in horror just as Rudy easily broke free from the vines. He then began to move over to Sid who screamed in horror and shut his eyes tight, bracing himself to be eaten.

Then suddenly, Momma Dinosaur came and began to push Rudy over the ledge to save Sid. "Way to go, Momzilla!" Sid cheered, happy to see that his Dino-friend came to save him.

Momma T-Rex finally shoved Rudy behind a rock that crumbled behind him. Rudy began to fall back off a cliff, much to Buck's horror, as the beast roared a scream and then fell down to the dark abyss below. Vanishing from sight, Rudy's scream then faded into nothing.

Having dealt with her worst nightmare, Momma Rex then roared in victory. The T-Rex triplets roared along since they followed her all the way here. Sid tried to follow their example, but was not very good at it.

The rest of the Pride Team rushed over and saw what happened.

"Hey, that's the same dinosaur that took Sid in the first place." Pansear whispered to his brothers.

"Amazing, she came back to save him." Pansage whispered back.

"Now that's quite a turn of events. I'm so glad that Sid bonded with her!" Panpour said happily.

"The question is how did their bond even happen?" Crimson asked in confusion.

"I'm gonna say that her motherly instincts are responsible for the bond." Light said. Rockruff then shushed them so they can watch as Sid slowly approached the T-Rex family.

The babies finally see the female T-Rex as their real mother and began to nuzzle her. The T-Rex family turned to smile sadly at Sid who gave them the same kind of smile in return.

"Come here, kids." Sid got the kids to come to him. "Well, let me tell you something. You're where you belong now. And I'm sure you're gonna grow up to be giant, horrifying dinosaurs, just like your mother." He gazed up at Momma T-Rex who then lowered her head to the sloth. "Momma... Take good care of our kids."

Momma Rex gave the sloth a gentle lick as a promise and as a form of a goodbye kiss. Then Sid was able to hug the triplets just one last time. Momma Rex then began to make her way back to Lava Falls with the babies following her. Sid watched as the T-Rex family began to make their way back to Lava Falls, then they were finally out of sight. Sid sighed sadly, but he knew that this is for the best.

Max then walked over and gently pat Sid on the arm. "You were a good parent to them, Sid. I was wrong about what I said back up on the surface, you DO have the right qualities to be a parent. Someday, you'll find true love and then have children of your own. And no matter what happens, they'll always love you." Manny nodded in agreement at that.

"Thanks, Max." Sid said. Then as Max and Manny began to walk away, Sid got pretty hopeful as he looked at the mammoth. "Hey, Manny. Can I babysit for you and Simba when his child comes?"

Manny shook his head right away. "Not a chance."

"Aw, come on. I work cheep!" Sid pleaded.

Manny rolled his eyes, "Alright, I'll talk to Simba about it and we'll both think about it."

Sid happily hugged Manny's tusk and began to join the others. "Yes!"

Making sure Sid couldn't hear him, Manny turned to Max and Riolu. "Never happening."

"Maybe he'd be fine if Timon and Pumbaa help out as well." Riolu said.

Max chuckled quietly, "Good luck with that."

Diego smiled as he watched them walk away. Then he turned to see that Buck was still looking at the spot where Rudy fell to his death, as quiet as a mouse.

"He's gone. What am I supposed to do now?" Buck asked himself. Rudy may be dangerous, but he was the reason Buck became the weasel he is today, so he had no idea what to do now that he doesn't have a giant rival anymore.

"That's an easy one." Kate said. Buck turned to see the Pride Team standing in front of him. "Come with us. We've got plenty of room in the Pride Team for you." The others nodded in agreement.

Buck was surprised to hear that they were offering him a spot on their team with them. "You mean up there?" He sighed and looked back at the jungle. "I never thought of going back. I've been down here so long, it feels like up to me." He looked up at the ice ceiling. "I'm not sure I can fit in up there anymore."

Riolu just shrugged. "So? Look at us. Do we look like a normal team or members of a pride to you?" The team then gave him silly smiles, even if Manny had to whack Sid and Norbert had to nudge Daggett to get them to smile in a silly way as well.

Seeing that Riolu was right, and that he cared so much about them in the short amount of time he got to know them. Buck smiled sadly at the team.

Looks like the Pride Team added yet another member to the pride.

* * *

Now leaving the Underground World of the Dinosaurs behind them, the Pride Team began to climb up the skeleton bridge to get back up to Ice Age Valley. Sid held on to Manny's tail to support him, he was panting in exhaustion.

Buck was the last one off the bridge. He paused to look back to the entrance to the Dino-World, his heart still aching for the rival he lost. He held out his knife, and finally decided that he didn't need it anymore. He felt like it wasn't right to just take it with him after what happened.

"So long, big guy." He said to the spirit of Rudy. Then he stabbed the knife to the ground, and gave it a little pat. He began to walk off to join the others, but his ears perked up when he heard a familiar monstrous roar echoed and can be heard in the cave.

The others heard it as well. "Okay, everyone. That's our cue. Time to go home!" Riolu motioned for the others to follow him as he took the lead. "Come on, Peaches." Manny nudged his daughter forward as she happily followed the others.

None of them thought the roar was familiar, except for Max, thanks to his Pikachu ears. He looked at Buck and then looked sad when saw that the weasel turned his body to the direction of the roar.

"He's alive!" Buck whispered. He was amazed that Rudy survived the fall after all.

Max rejoined Buck, looking both sad and worried. "Buck?"

Since his rival was still alive, Buck couldn't leave after all. Because he knew that Max was rather clingy to his friends, he tried to reason with him. "I...I gotta..."

Buck stopped when he saw Max giving off a soft smile of understanding. That was enough to surprise Buck. "Yeah." Max replied. It seems he had a bit of a change himself.

"Besides, this world should really stay down here." Buck said, smiling back at the leader. "Take care of them, Volt Boy."

"Always listen to Buck." Max quoted rule number 1 with a farewell nod.

"Look! We're almost out!" Dog's voice echoed. Max gave Buck one last goodbye wave before he raced off to join the rest of the team.

Buck smiled, looking at his friends for the last time. He hoped that one day he would see them again. Then, he grabbed his knife once again. There's one thing left for him to do for the Pride Team.

So, with a wide smile, he snapped one vine and began to swing back to the Underground World of the Dinosaurs. "RUDY!" Buck cried happily as he snapped more vines with his knife, destroying the bridge to prevent something like the events that happened yesterday from ever happening again. Buck cheered and swung back to the Underground World of the Dinosaurs to continue his fight with Rudy while the skeleton behind him fell down to the dark abyss below.

Max, seeing that Buck destroyed the bridge was running and jumping to avoid the falling rocks. Just as Riolu and the others got back in the snowy grounds near Ice Age Valley, Max jumped out of the hole just in time. The Pikachu panted in relief as he joined his friends.

"Is everybody okay?" Manny asked the others.

It was after that question that they realized that they were missing someone. "Where's Buck?" Eddie asked.

Max frowned in sadness, but then he smiled sadly when he looked back at the hole. "Don't worry. He's where he wants to be right now."

While surprised that their leader was taking this pretty well, Crash and Eddie are still sad by the fact that their idol changed his mind. "Is he gonna be okay?" Crash asked.

Max's sad smiled turned into a happy smile. "Are you kidding? Nothing can kill that weasel. It's Rudy I'm worried about." Crimson, Pansear, and Diego nodded in agreement at that.

Riolu then suddenly pushed Max away from the others so that the two of them can have a private talk. "Max, I'm surprised. You're taking this rather well. You're not gonna be all depressed by the fact that Buck decided to stay underground, are you?"

Max looked serious as he shook his head. "No, Riolu. That's the old me. The one that would turn into a big crying electric sack just because he's scared that his friends wouldn't be around him to have a good time anymore. But, after our adventure to save Sid, I've realized that I can't keep the ones I love bound to me forever. Doing so would be selfish on my part. So, even if Diego still decides to go off alone... I'll wish him good luck on his journey with a smile on my face." Max then smiled at his partner. "And that goes for you and the rest on the team, too. Everyone has their own choices in life, Riolu. And whatever they decide to do, I'll be doing something myself but I'll also support them in spirit every step of the way."

Riolu smiled at his partner. "That was well said, partner. I'm proud of you, and I'm sure Rafiki would be proud to hear you say that too." Riolu and Max then turned to see Peaches giggling and playing with the snow after Ellie gently placed her on the snow.

Riolu went over to join the rest of the team. Max was about to follow, when a light from the sky shined down on him all of a sudden. " _You did well, Max._ " A familiar voice said from above.

Max recognized the voice and was surprised as he looked up at the sky. "Mufasa? Is that you?"

" _The important part in being a leader is looking after your teammates, that much is true. However, it's also wise to be supportive of your teammates whatever they decide to do in life. You've taken yet another step in being a great leader. And I'm proud of you for letting your friend do what he wants to do._ " Mufasa told Max. The wind blew around the Pikachu along with a few leaves.

Max smiled with his eyes closed as the leaves circled around him. "Well, it's like you said before: 'We're all connected in the great Circle of Life.' Thanks, Mufasa, and take care up there!" After that the wind carried the leaves away and the light died down. Now Max was feeling even better after his talk with the king of Pride Rock from the past. He then walked over to join his friends.

Now that things were back to normal, Manny decided to talk to Diego again. "I know this whole 'Baby makes three' thing isn't for you, but whatever you decide to do..."

"I'm not leaving, buddy." Diego replied, much to Manny's surprise and confusion. "Life of adventure? It's right here." Diego smiled as he said that.

Hearing them talk, Max was surprised yet happy to hear that Diego decided to stay after all.

Even though he was happy, Manny thought that it was kinda awkward for him now. "But, I got a whole speech here. I've been working on it. How can I show you that I'm strong and sensitive? Nobel yet caring?" Diego answered with a punch to the shoulder. "Ow! Thanks."

They then turned to see Peaches playing with Crash, Eddie, and the Elemental Monkey Brothers in the snow. They laughed and made some snow angels.

"Aww! They grow up so fast!" Dog happily said to Sid.

"Yeah. I mean, look at my kids. Seems like they were born one day and then gone the next." Sid agreed, but it only confused CatDog.

"They were, Sid." Cat pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

Sid slumped at that. "Yeah. That was a lot of work."

Suddenly a lone snowflake slowly came down. Peaches tried to catch it with her trunk, only to accidentally suck it in. That made her sneeze with her trunk sounding like a trumpet. She then giggled happily.

Ellie smiled at her daughter. "That's right, sweetheart. Welcome to the Pride Team."

Peaches giggled and trumpeted through her trunk again just as the Pride Team gathered around her happily.

A week later, the playground was rebuilt along with the ice mobile. It was now better than ever, because instead of having just three mammoths, it also had the nine Pokemon of the Pride Team, Sid, Diego, the possums, the beavers, and CatDog on it now too. The ice mobile also had their friends in the Pride Lands on it; Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Rafiki, plus a lion cub clearly Simba and Nala's baby.

And on the bottom of the mobile was Buck, modeled to look like he was hanging on a vine with his knife.

* * *

"YEEE-HAAA!" Speaking of Buck, he cheered happily while riding on Rudy, using reins around the dinosaur's head. Rudy roared in frustration and stormed off into the jungle, with Buck laughing happily during the ride.

However, there was one surface group that was still stuck underground. Sneasel, Wynaut, and the three hyenas. Sneasel seemed to be relaxing against a tree, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were still wanting out of here, and Wynaut was pretty much losing his mind.

"I can't take it anymore! They're just taunting us! Listen!" Wynaut was going a bit crazy. Then he heard Buck's laughter echo in the jungle. "STOP LAUGHING AT US, YOU PREHISTORIC TWITS!"

"Wynaut, just calm down." Banzai said in annoyance.

Sadly, Wynaut was still nuts at the moment. "I don't care if I die, I'll teach those Dino-Bozos who's the tough one around these parts!"

"Wynaut, relax." Sneasel stood up to place a calm claw on Wynaut's shoulder. "I know it's hard to be down here underground, surrounded by life that was supposed to be extinct for many centuries, but at least it's better than being up there and getting our butts kicked by those Pride Team bozos! And they were our only problem."

Shenzi rolled her eyes, "Sneasel, face the facts! It's better to be up there, taking our chances with the Pride Team than being stuck down here with those dinosaurs roaming around doing whatever they want!"

Banzai agreed with her, "And, man, I'm beginning to hate dinosaurs more than I hate lions!"

Sneasel saw that his friends didn't like being stuck down here, and he realized that staying underground was a bad choice after all. "Guys, you're right. This was a mistake, I'm better off dealing with Max than being down here with dinosaurs. I mean, look at them. They're beyond pushy."

"And scaly." Wynaut calmed down as he added that.

"And very stinky." Shenzi added.

"And I think we left out what they really are." Banzai smiled.

The five of them huddled together. "UUUUUUUUGLY!" Banzai, Shenzi, Sneasel, and Wynaut happily finished. Then the five of them began to laugh.

They were busy laughing, they didn't even notice Scratte angrily stomping the acorn to the ground. Scrat, having his lust for acorns come back to him and getting tired of his girlfriend, screamed as he remembered his bad luck in planting acorns.

He tried to get Scratte to stop, but that resulted in another fight between the two of them.

But the fighting and the laughing stopped when the acorn was buried too deep. All seven of them froze when the ground cracked a circle around them. That made Ed chuckle nervously. Just after the chuckle, all seven of them were blown sky-high on a rock by a small eruption. Now they were blasting off towards the ice ceiling like a rocket. Some of the dinosaurs saw this and are wondering what was going on now.

They were all screaming in alarm and hanging on to the rock for dear life. They began to climb up higher as the rock began to break off like a space ship. Since he didn't have any claws like his friends, or sharp teeth like the two squirrels with them, Wynaut was hanging on to Sneasel's back for dear life. They finally got to the top when Scrat and Scratte held on to the acorn.

When they looked at each other's eyes, Scratte gave off a groan of love. Scrat, unfazed this time, just gave off a cheeky wink and pulled the acorn off the rock. That made Scratte's wings open and she screamed as the wind knocked her off the rock and back down to the Underground World of the Dinosaurs.

As Scrat happily hugged the acorn, he, Sneasel, Wynaut, and the hyenas blew right through the ice ceiling just before they let go of the rock, that continued flying up towards the sky, and they landed on the ice.

Wynaut had his eyes closed the whole time, so he had no idea what happened to him and his friends. "Is it over?"

Sneasel looked around and smiled when he saw ice and snow. "It's over! We're back up on the surface!"

All six of them began to dance and cheer happily. For Sneasel's group, they were glad to be away from the dinosaurs. And Scrat was happy he kept his acorn. He kissed and began to taunt an angry Scratte who was now trapped underground.

"Yeah! Those dinosaurs can keep their underground garden now!" Shenzi cheered.

"We can now go back to eating that good food found here in the surface!" Banzai cheered and Ed happily laughed.

Too bad all celebrations were cut short when the ice from the hole they just made thrust the acorn back underground, out of Scrat's paws and closed tight, much to Scrat's horror.

Realizing that Scrat just lost his girlfriend AND his beloved acorn, he was about to lose it right now. And boy Sneasel and his friends didn't want to be around Scrat right now, not when he was about to blow his top.

"All those in favor of running off to the Elephant Graveyard, say 'Aye'." Sneasel said.

"Aye!" Sneasel, Wynaut, Shenzi, and Banzai quickly said. Ed just raised his front paw.

"The Aye's have it! Let's blow this Ice Cube Stand!" Shenzi yelled. Then the five of them screamed and ran away.

After pulling on his eyelids, Scrat let out a loud scream.

 **The End!**

* * *

 **Well, that's it! This experiment has come to an end! Let me know if you want to see more Pride Team adventures or if you want me to stop with just this one as you leave reviews. See ya, and thanks for your time!**


End file.
